Las Coincidencias No Existen, Solo Lo Inevitable
by NahirLokura
Summary: ¿Que sucede? ¿Donde Esta Shaoran? ¿Esto es un Laberinto?... Sigo Dandome con callejones sin salidas, no puedo usar mi magia.. Algo esta pasando.. Shaoran Me Dejo Sola.. Por que me siento tan pesada...
1. Coincidencias No Existen

**Los Personajes Son Totalmente De CLAMP el uso de esta historia no es mas que entrener y Alentar a la Imaginacion de Cada Uno...**

**Capitulo 1**

**Flor De Cerezo**

**(Riiing...) Suena el despertador.**

**-Ahh... -Se escucha mientras se nota una mano salir debajo de las sabanas.**

**-Ya es hora- Susurra. Se Levanta y se va hacia su baño.**

**Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mi familia es del Clan Clow Doujio. Descendiente de un gran mago, el Mago Clow. Toda mi pequeña familia tiene dones mágicos, excepto yo… Es totalmente secreto el uso de la magia ante la vista de las personas. Aunque yo no tengo que esconder nada ya que no tengo magia. Mi Padre dice que simplemente no tuve suerte.**

**Me termino de arreglar, el uniforme es una chaqueta negra con el escudo del colegio, una pollera, negra ni muy corta ni muy larga y una camisa blanca con el cuello bordado. **

**-Listo es hora de irme. Adiós kero- Dije mientras tomaba mi maletín.**

**De repente un cajón se abre y sale un pequeño muñequito con alas y una linda melena. –Adiós Sakura, Yue estará en el colegio observando. – Responde adormilado.**

**Kero es unos de mis guardianes, mi padre me dijo que el Clan Clow Reed nos acosa para atacarnos, ellos también son descendientes del mago Clow y nos odian ya que nosotros heredamos la parte mágica, no significa que ellos no la tengan solo que ellos la poseen en sus armas. Por eso mi padre libero los guardianes de Clow para que cuidasen de mí. El otro guardián se llama Jue es una persona tan fría y distante, no me habla mucho.**

**Sakura baja las escaleras recorre varios corredores y llega a la cocina. **

**-Que pinta que tienes monstro. – Dice un muchacho sentado en la cocina con una taza en la mano.**

**-¡No me molestes hermano! ¬¬! –Dice Sakura**

**Su nombre es Touya, el está en la universidad y siempre esta molestándome ¬¬! Posee unos poderes grandiosos y uno de ellos es predecir lo que sucederá pero solo ve un poco… Se dice que Clow podía ver lo que pasara aunque no podía controlarlo y eso lo hacía muy triste. Yo creo que sería muy doloroso saber lo que les fuera a pasar a las personas que más quieres. Volviendo a la realidad...**

**Me sientan a desayunar, y veo el reloj que estaba sobre el refrigerador, se me hace tarde-Bueno es hora de irme, adiós oniichan. –Le digo a Touya y me retiro. **

**Cuando pasa por la chimenea donde esta una fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa. –Adiós madre, hoy es el primer día de clases después de la vacaciones—Le dice muy tiernamente. Su Nombre es Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Ella murio cuando tenia 3 años y no recuerdo mucho sobre ella, pero la amo igual.**

**Sale de su casa y se dirige al pórtico, nota algo raro en el ambiente y mira a su alrededor, pero no hay nada.**

* * *

**-En Otro Lugar Hace Unos Instantes-**

**-¿Sabes cuál es tu deber?—dice una mujer alta con un rostro muy demandante.**

**- Si madre—Responde un Joven alto.**

**-Ahora ve, tengo que volver a Hong Kong—le dice la mujer.**

**- Adiós madre— le dice el muchacho obediente.**

* * *

**-De vuelta en El Colegio-**

**Sakura llega al colegio y en la entrada estaba su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.**

**-Llegas tarde Sakurita—Dice Amablemente.**

**-Perdona Tomoyo, mi hermano empezó a molestar de nuevo ¬¬ —Dice Sakura apenada y Tomoyo sonríe. –Vamos, antes de que entre el profesor. —Dice Tomoyo.**

**Entran al Colegio, que es inmensamente grande aunque no se note desde afuera. Cuenta con unos gimnasios, pileta de natación, canchas de tenis, de soccer, un gran patio donde los alumnos se relajan y la gran estructura donde están las aulas. Es uno de los colegios más Prestigiosos de Japón. **

**Suben las escaleras deprisa, cuando pasan por las aulas Sakura nota una presencia, pero cuando mira por donde la sintió ve a un chico Castaño de ojos marrones, alto y delgado muy guapo. Él, la mira fijamente y con una mirada amenazadora. Sakura nota el clima tenso y sigue su camino con Tomoyo.**

**-¿Quién era esa persona Tomoyo? –Pregunta Sakura porque es la primera vez que lo ve.**

**- Según me contaron se llama Shaoran Li y viene de Hong Kong. Dicen que es un estudiante prodigio—Responde amablemente Tomoyo… -¿Por qué preguntas Sakura?—le dice Tomoyo con algo de curiosidad.**

**-Li… mmm… no se pero siento a ver escuchado ese apellido. No es nada Tomoyo. (^_^)—Le responde Sakura sonriendo.**

**Llegan a su aula y saludan a sus compañeros. Se ubican al final a un lado de la ventana. Llega el profesor y ordena que tomen sus asientos y empieza la clase…**

**¿Quién Sera Ese Chico?—Se pregunta Sakura…**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola Este Es Mi Primer FIC Asi qe me Ayudaria Su Critica Pero Sean Conciente De Lo Que Dicen Recuerden Que Todos Tenemos Sentimientos :)**


	2. El Encuentro

**Capitulo 2: El Encuentro**

**Toca el timbre de salida, Sakura y Tomoyo guardan sus cosas.**

**-Sakura me tengo que adelantar, mi madre quiere que vea uno de los nuevos juguetes de la compañía—me dice Tomoyo algo triste. En realidad la madre de Tomoyo es la dueña de una de las empresas más grandes de juguetes de Japón.**

**-No te preocupes Tomoyo mañana nos podremos ir juntas… - le digo con una sonrisa.**

**-Eres un ángel Sakura (^_^), bueno me retiro hasta mañana Sakura—me dice Tomoyo feliz.**

**-Hasta mañana Tomoyo—le digo.**

**Salgo al corredor, bajos las escaleras y voy hacia el patio. Siempre que quiero pensar en algo, me siento bajo el cerezo que hay en el límite del gran patio, nadie va casi. Saco mi aventó que prepare y empiezo a comer…**

**~Estoy segura que escuche ese apellido~ pienso intentado recordar...**

**De repente, siento que me estan observando. Y tiengo la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba, pero cuando lo hago veo a una persona sentada sobre las ramas del cerezo, no logro distinguirlo por que el sol me ilumina la cara. Me levanto de repente, tirando mi aventó que me llevo toda la mañana cocinarlo Y.Y.**

**-¡¿Quién Eres?! D : —le pregunto intentando enfocarlo.**

**- Eres del Clan Doujio ¿No es cierto?—me pregunta indiferente la figura.**

**-Yo pregunte primero. - le digo desafiante.**

**En eso la extraña figura hace un salto hasta donde yo estoy parada. Yo solo retrocedí un poco.**

**-¿Qué quieres?—pregunte asustada intentado ocultarlo.**

**Pero no me respondía y empezaba a acercarse, de repente una flecha luminosa pasa y queda clavada justo al frente de sus pies. Eso hace que la figura que ahora veo con claridad... es Shaoran Li, que retroceda de golpe, pero giro la cabeza para ver de dónde vino la flecha. Era Yue, estaba a unos diez metros de nosotros.**

**-¡Yue, Te pueden ver las personas!—dije fuerte. El solo me ignoro, se acerco y se puso al frente mío.**

**-Eres del Clan Clow Reed, ¿no es así?—pregunto Yue fríamente.**

**-Si, guardián de Clow. –le dijo el muchacho. Entonces recordé que lo que mi padre había dicho… "La cabeza del Clan Reed Es La Familia Li". Entonces me asuste un poco, pero como Yue estaba conmigo me sentí segura. **

**-¿Por qué estabas espiándome?—pregunte.**

**El solo me miro fijamente, noto en su mirada rencor, pero giro y se fue hacia la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado nada. **

**-Gracias Yue—le dije asiendo un leve inclina-miento de agradecimiento.**

**- No es nada, para eso me despertaron. – Respondió indiferente y no se porque me siento culpable. Y de repente salió un aura sobre él y desapareció.**

**"Debe estar por ahí vigilándome" pensé. Bueno recogí la comida que se me había caído y fui al colegio. Arroje la comida a la basura, fui a los gimnasios, ya que tenia Entrenamiento de Animadoras. Mis materias favoritas son la Educación Física y la Música. Pero soy muy mala en las matemáticas U.U.**

**Fui a los vestuarios y me coloco la ropa adecuada que tengo en un casillero. Me dirijo adentro pero lo primero que noto es al Chico del árbol, a Shaoran Li. Y sigo como si nada pasase, ya que él tiene educación física al mismo horario que nosotras tenemos el entrenamiento...**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno De a Poco Avanzo Cada Ves Que Termine Un Capitulo De Mi Fic Voy a Subirlo...**


	3. Cruces Inevitables

**Capitulo 3: Cruces Inevitables**

**Simplemente amo la gimnasia, hoy nos hicieron hacer volteretas, algunos desplazamientos que no me costaron nada. Pero a mis compañeras no le fue nada bien.**

**-Sakura-Chan es la mejor en esto y en todos los deportes…-decía Rika haciéndome sonrojar.**

**- Si es cierto, eres la mejor—me dice Mistuki. **

**- Solo les falta practica…-es lo único que puedo deci sonrojada.**

**- Sakura, ¿lo notaste? El nuevo estudiante Li no ha apartado su mirada de ti ni un solo instante.- me dice Izumi.**

**En eso me doy vuelta para observar donde está, y lo veo en bancos sentado mirando con esa mirada de desprecio, cuando nota que lo estoy observando, disimula mirar a otro lugar. **

**-Ah… - le respondo algo triste.**

**Termina nuestra clase de educación física y nos vamos a los vestidores, nos duchamos y cambiamos. **

**-Adiós Chicas, tengo que regresar a mi casa. –les digo a mis compañeras.**

**Salgo de los gimnasios y veo a Li afuera apoyado en una pared, eso me pone nerviosa y decido acelerar el paso, pero Li se endereza y noto que empieza a seguirme eso me pone los pelos de puntas… ¡¿Por qué me sigue?! Es del clan Clow Reed y yo no tengo forma de defenderme. Y a Yue no lo veo. Logro salir a la entrada del colegio y empiezo a correr hacia mi casa que son unas 9 manzanas para llegar a la parada del autobús.**

**Pero me paro a descansar porque estoy exhausta… Cuando logro componerme sigo el camino y doblo la esquina y me encuentro a Li apoyado contra la pared, de repente se balancea hacia mí, pero lo esquivo y entro a un callejón sin darme cuenta. Lamentablemente estoy muy cansada para correr así que me decido esconderme detrás de un cubo de basura. El llega al callejón, mira pero se marcha, luego de un rato salgo de mi escondite y camino lentamente por si vuelve a revisar, pero el alma se me cae a mi pies cuando siento el frio de una mano tocando mi hombro. Cuando giro mi cabeza... veo a Li.**

**-¿Crees que puedes escapar de mi? ¿Por qué no usas magia Kinomoto?—con un tono frio y abusador.**

**Giro rápidamente, y me suelto. Pero el me empuja hacia la pared y pone sus brazos acorralándome.**

**-No podemos usar la magia enfrente de la gente…- le digo en un murmullo intentado hacerle creer que tengo magia.**

**- Yo no noto una esencia mágica en ti, asique no mientas Kinomoto. – me dice y aprieta mi brazo fuerte. Yo solo hago una mueca porque realmente me hace doler, de repente Li se aleja.**

**-No eres adversaria para mí.- me dice y se marcha. Yo solo caigo de rodillas al suelo.**

**Entonces pasan varios minutos hasta que logro reaccionar, y decido levantarme. Tengo las rodillas algo sucias, así que decido frotármelas para que no se vean tan mal. Tomo el maletín, que había caido al suelo y sigo adelante algo traumada por lo que dijo Li… "No eres adversaria para mi" ¿Se supone que tenía que ofenderme? Después de todo no soy adversaria para nadie.**

* * *

**En Casa...**

**Llego a mi casa y sé que no hay nadie, mi hermano estará en la casa de Yukito. Su mejor amigo y mi padre se ha ido a una excavación, según me dijo mi padre, nuestro clan encontró unas ruinas, con el sello de el Mago Clow. Así que estaré sola con Kero el resto del día. Subo a mi cuarto, como siempre, está Kero enfrente del televisor jugado vídeos juegos.**

**-Hola Kero, ya llegue. – le anuncio, el mueve su patita en señal de que me oyó, al parecer está muy concentrado. Por alguna razón mis únicos amigos son Tomoyo y Kero, también tengo mis compañeros de clases, pero solo son como conocidos… Mi circulo es muy pequeño, desde que mamá murió… no quiero que nadie entre en mi vida, me encierro en mi mundo solo somos Mi papá Fujitaka, mi hermano Touya, Tomoyo y Kero (aunque su nombre real es Kerberos, pero simplemente no le daba el nombre ^^). Estas personas son las más importantes para mí. Pero Volviendo a la realidad, ¡No se que cocinar para la cena! **

**- ¿Qué quieres cenar Kero?—le pregunto, quizás se me antoja a mi también.**

**-Lo que sea Sakura, tu cocinas muy bien—me dice, al parecer está demasiado concentrado, en ese fastidioso video juego ¬¬! **

**Salgo de mi habitación, y bajo las escaleras. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, a ver qué preparare, pero siento un sonido, una melodía armoniosa, percibo que viene del corredor es tan hermosa que mi cuerpo solo se dirige hacia ella, es una acción involuntario, pero es demasiada hermosa para evitarla… al final termino en la biblioteca de mi padre, donde hay muchísimas estanterías y repisas repletas de libros. Es algo tétrica, no hay demasiada luz y tiene un aroma vagamente a seco y antiguo.**

**Pero la dulce melodía empieza de nuevo, mis pies caminan sin mi consentimiento, hasta quedar al frente de una estantería, con tan solo dos libros. Mi conciencia me juega trucos, una parte que desconozco quiere tomar ambos libros y la otra me recuerda que cada libro de este sector es peligroso. Mis manos tiemblan, pero la curiosidad mato al gato y me animo a tomarlos. En la tapa del mas pesado tiene de tapa es un círculo mágico (sin importar que no tenga magia soy obligada a estudiar referencia y la historia de la misma, pero no se de quien este circulo magico) pero cuando paso mi mano sobre la pequeña cerradura, la misma se abre antes de que la haya tocado, lo cual me hace torpemente tirarlo. Y cae al suelo, me arrodillo dejan el otro libro sobre el suelo y cuando cojo el libro, del mismo, se desliza un pequeño sobre con una pequeña llave o un tipo de llavero, en mi opinión es realmente lindo. Me levanto con los dos libros, el sobre y la llave o llavero lo que sea. **

**Cuando llego a la puerta, me sorprendo al encontrarme a una persona, mi Padre.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Mi Verdadero Poder

**Capitulo 4: Mi Verdadero Poder**

**No logro quitarme la cara de espanto que tengo, pensé que mi padre estaba en la excavación y que no vendría en un par de días.**

**-Hola Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?—me pregunta con una sonrisa que refleja bondad y sinceridad.**

**Al parecer no se percato de que los libros, sin más me los llevo suavemente a la espalda. –Vine a buscar un libro, para hacer un trabajo—le digo titubeando, nunca fui buena para mentir.**

**-Entonces, ¿Qué haces con esos libros de la sección peligrosa?—me pregunta y sé lo que me quiere decir. "Vamos, a mi no me puedes mentir".**

**No puedo seguir esta mentira, nunca le he mentido a mi padre y por algo como esto no quiero hacerlo. –Perdón padre—le digo inclinando mi cabeza en señal de disculpa—algo extraño paso, estaba bajando las escaleras y sentí una melodía y fui atraída aquí, frente estos dos libros. Luego cuando tomo a este libro (lo levanto) se abrió el cerrojo. —le explico con sinceridad y arrepentimiento.**

**-A ver esos libros…- me dice y yo se los entrego. Noto que en su cara hay mucha preocupación, una que nunca vi, "¿Qué habré hecho, que lo puse tan mal?" pienso. Pero mi padre retorna la sonrisa bondadosa, pero mi corazón me dice que hay algo más.**

**-Si esto libros te llamaron, solo significa una cosa…-me dice colocándolos en mi manos—quieren estar contigo. –me explica y yo quedo sin palabras. "¡¿Como que quieren estar conmigo?! Pero ahora involuntariamente mi boca formula una pregunta.**

**-Padre, ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido?**

**-Tengo que buscar algunas ropas y cosas.- me explica- Mi querida Sakura, debajo de las ruinas hay algo, aun no sabemos lo que es, nuestras magia es inútil. Cualquiera fuese el hechizo, es rebotado. –me comenta.**

**- Ohh, entonces ¿te quedaras para la cena? –le pregunto con un tono de pequeña con cara de cachorro. **

**-No, solo me hace falta sacar algunos libros. –yo solo miro al suelo con tristeza—Sakura, no te pongas triste, volveré en dos días. Además te traeré algún regalo—me lo dice como a una niña pequeña. Y como tal lo abrazo y le murmullo –Cuídate—el sonríe y salgo de la biblioteca con ambos libros. Y noto que uso un hechizo para tele-trasportase.**

**Subo a mi habitación, y coloco los libros sobre la cama. Veo que Kero está profundamente dormido, quizás como siempre se quedo hasta tarde jugando. Lo levanto con mucho cuidado, su piel es tan suave como terciopelo, abro su cajoncito y lo meto en su camita (le hizo una micro habitación en el cajón ^.^). "Lo llamare cuando la cena este hecha, no me perdonaría no levantarlo" y sonrió para mis adentros.**

**Voy a la cocina, y como un flash ¡ya sé lo que voy a cocinar! ¡PASTA! Mi favorita, coloco el agua para hervir los fideos. Pico la verdura, la pongo a dorarse en la sartén, y preparo la salsa. Luego de unos minutos el agua esta hirviendo y pongo los fideos. La salsa esta lista y decido apagar la hornalla, así cuando estén listo los fideos solo tengo que calentar la salsa.**

**Pongo la mesa para mi Kero, aunque no parezca Kero es un glotón puedo comer sin parar por horas. Su postre favorito son los Flanes de mi padre, lo bueno es que antes de irse dejo varios, sabiendo que a Kero le encanta. Pero aun así tengo que controlarlo para que no se los coma a todos. Es un trabajo cansador…**

**Una vez la comida preparada, voy a llamar a Kero. Pero una vez más esa melodía, suena… Voy a mi habitación y los libros están brillando. Me acerco y se vuelven a opacar, decido tomar el objeto que se había caído. Es una llave muy hermosa, en una de las puntas, tiene un diseño de unas pequeñas alas rodeada con laureles, en la otra punta, complicadas curvas y relieves. Seguro es una llave muy importante, me doy cuenta de una cosa, tiene un grabado a lo largo de la llave… Distingo que es un lenguaje antiguo pero eso también tuve que estudiar junto a mi padre.**

**-"Libérate…" pronuncio pero al finalizar la palabra, un destello se hace presente dentro de la habitación, un círculo mágico se muestra debajo de mis pies. Es el mismo círculo que vi en el libro, de repente la llave que tenía en mis mano se eleva un poco, cambiando de forma. Ahora era un báculo bastante largo, donde se encontraban las pequeñas alas ahora hay unas alas doradas tan hermosas y en el centro tenía una estrella de varias puntas. Veo que estoy en una oscuridad donde mi única opción es tomar el báculo. Me acerco con temor y cuando lo toco otro destello me despabila y noto que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Pero ahora tengo a la pequeña llave de collar con una cadena al parecer de oro que combina perfectamente con la pequeña llave.**

**Kero sale de su cajón y se trasforma en su verdadera forma. Un león con alas blancas, melena resplandeciente y con unas joyas incrustada en su cabeza y el pecho como si fueran una armadura. **

**-Siento una presencia de magia muy grande, nunca la había sentido. – me dice y comienza a concentrarse en todos su alrededor. Eso me asusta un poco, asique me coloco al lado de Kerberos. De pronto aparece Jue entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, mejor dicho traspasándola.**

**-La sentiste Kerberos—dice sin mirarme.**

**-Si Yue. –pero no lograban saber de donde provenían hasta que desapareció esa presencia. Y se relajaron un poco.**

**-La reconoces ¿verdad Yue?—le pregunta Kerberos.**

**-Si y también sabes lo que eso significa. –le responde pero me está molestando que hablen así enfrente mío que no sé lo que pasa.**

**De pronto, Kero me mira y ve mi collar.**

**-¡Eres tu Sakura!—me anuncia lo cual me asusta.**

**-¿Q...Que Soy yo? – temblorosa. Entonces Yue también me mira y se percata del collar.**

**-Eres la reliquia de la sangre Clow, eres la portadora del poder de las estrella. Un poder más grande del que tenía el mismísimo Clow—pero cuando pronuncia "…un poder más grande del que tenía el mismísimo Clow…" siento que mis brazos me pesan y me encorvo. **

**-¡Q...que ra...yoos están diciendo!—es lo único que logro articular con mi voz temblorosa.**

**-Veras Sakura—me dice Kero—Clow tenía el poder del Sol y La Luna, como sabrás el sol es una estrella pero el solo tenía al Sol como única fuente. Tú tienes el poder del firmamento un poder sin límite y algo que muchos quieren.**

**-Y…q…que te hace p…ensar eso Kero…-le digo y siento que mis piernas van a ceder y caeré al suelo.**

**-La llave del cielo se libero ante ti, significa que tu eres la elegida por el firmamento que está presente en todo lugar y a toda hora. –me responde contestando mi pregunta.**

**-Eso significa, que al despertar el poder, muchos magos y brujas estarán buscándote, Sakura. Quieren ese poder, puede ser que lo liberaste pero aun tienes que encontrar la verdadera identidad del mismo. —me explica Yue. **

**¿La verdadera identidad de mi poder?**

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero que les Vaya Gustando :D Si Quieren Darse Un Idea De La Melodia A la Que Me Referi es "Hear Our Prayer"...

Estoy Trabajando duro para Empezar Con La Drama! Asi qe Si Me Quieren dar consejo Postenlo! :D


	5. No Es, Como Lo Creí

Capitulo 5

**No Es Como Creí...**

Entiendo que no lograre comprender todo en un solo instante. Cambio de tema porque realmente tengo demasiado miedo... saber que todo un mundo mágico te busca para matarte no es nada bonito... Pero realmente quiero escaparme de esta realidad. ¿Que hice yo para que me tocase este destino? Soy feliz con la vida normal que tengo y mis amistades. No aguanto, la habitación me da vueltas, siento que pierdo el equilibrio. Tal cual, porque Yue me sostiene del brazo.

-No te preocupes, Ama. -me dice el ángel con esa voz firme y sin sentido de la mentira- lo que provoco liberar la llave es la detección del el poder Celestial, no saben quien es la persona elegida por el firmamento, aun... -termina. En parte me relaja y en parte me asusta... No me puedo seguir agobiando con esto, invito a Yue a cenar el no rechaza la oferta Bajamos al comedor, sirvo la comida y noto que Yue quiere hablar con Kero. Simplemente lo noto y me retiro...

Seguro quiere que comprenda de como sera este asunto, en fin y al cabo trago todas mis emociones. No quiero causar preocupaciones, más de la que ya hay. Mi padre lo sabia, mis guardianes también... quizás Touya y mi madre también lo sabían. Mi cabeza esta llena de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Como yo una adolescente de 16 años voy a poder tener el poder del firmamento? Mi cabeza es un completo Caos. De golpe me acuerdo una cosa... ¡EL SOBRE! ¡que vino con este llavero del demonio!.

Voy hacia mi cuarto y ahí esta... la carta arriba de los libros que por ingenua tomé. Sin decir, ni pensar nada más, me acerco y tomo el sobre. Tiene un color vagamente opaco, como amarillo suave pero al mismo tiempo blanco, tiene una fragancia familiar como a, no se, no lo recuerdo. Abro el sobre sin mas detalles, dentro hay una papel del mismo tono del sobre. Al comenzar a leerlo me asuste...

_Mi Querida Sakura:_

_Espero que no estés impactada con la noticia de que eres la Señora del firmamento, si la dueña del infinito poder. _

_Por ahora, no sabes nada pero todo a su debido tiempo, solo quiero confiarte estas cartas que están en el libro, con mi circulo mágico. Ellas te ayudaran, ya que por ahora tu nivel de magia es básico. Pero estas cartas llamadas Cartas Clow antiguos seres y ninfas de la naturaleza con habilidades particulares. Cada una de estas cartas tienen vida y como tal, sentimientos espero que cuides de ellas. Antes de nada tienes que hablar con cada una de ellas, tu sabrás como. _

_Sin mas que decirte, por ahora... Ah querida Sakura saluda a Yue y a Kerberos de mi parte, ellos te ayudaran a usar las cartas y saber sus afinidad. Diles, que espero que te cuiden Mucho._

_Clow Reed._

Me siento tan confundida, entonces mi destino estuvo planeado desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo supe. Clow lo sabia, un ancestro...

Empiezo a desmoronarme, mis lagrimas caen como una pequeña gotera. ~¡No Sakura!~ me digo. ~Tengo que ser Fuerte, por mi familia y mis amigos, ¡Me convertiré en la persona mas poderosa para poder cuidar de ellos! a mis seres amados ¡no volveré a perder a nadie mas!~ me seco las lagrimas con la manga de mi pijamas y me levanto.

Mi corazón empieza a latir y siento como la corriente de un rió se mueven por mis venas. Unas palabras vienen a mi mente y simultáneamente alzo mi llave.

-¡ Libérate!- Suelta mi corazón. La llave se trasforma en el hermoso báculo, acto seguido vuelven las palabras a mi mente y suelto el libro quedando estático a la altura donde lo solté.- ¡ Muéstrense Cartas Clows!- y con el báculo toco el libro. La habitación se vuelve totalmente blanca, como si estuviera en la nada vestida de un color blanco interminable. Pero seres y ninfas aparecen (Ninfa: Ser Protector de La Naturaleza, resumido...). ¡Veo tantos y tantas! La mayoría son Mujeres con algo que las hace sobresalir, un ejemplo... Tiene algo como su elemento remarcado, su vestimentas. También hay "animales" si así se les puede decir y otros son una especie de objetos. Algunos son Tierno pero también hay otros que me causan miedo... Los sigo observando, son unicos realmente, ninguno se parece al otro salvo unos gemelos. Noto que se acerca hacia mi un Anciano con una bata color beige con un reloj de arena.

-¿Quien eres tu Jovencita? Mi nombre es Tiempo- me dice el anciano con un tono humilde.

Me pongo algo nerviosa, no se como empezar... -Soy Sakura Kinomoto, Tengo 16 años tengo un hermano que se llama Touya y mi padre Fujitaka- me detengo, para respirar un poco- Vivo en Japon Tomoheda, me gusta la gimnacia y la musica, tambien...-. me interumpe, creo que hable demasido rápido.

-Wow, wow eres una jovencita con muchas energias-me responde con una leve sonrisa. -Bueno, ¿tu nos llamaste señorita?- termina.

-Fui yo en parte, supongo... El mago Clow me dijo que debía hablar con ustedes. -le termino diciendo.

-¿El Mago Clow? ¿Eres la Señora de Firmamento? -me pregunta con el rostro serio y algo incrédulo.

-Si, Bueno... no... no lo se- le digo apenada- Me dijo en una carta que hablase con ustedes. Creo que es para pedir su ayuda... -termino.

-Pues, entonces eres nuestra nueva ama- dice una chica, quizás con la misma edad que la mía. Sostiene un gran espejo con muchas joyas en sus bordes y gran tallado.

-¡No no no!- les digo sacudiendo mis manos. -un poco apenada- quiero ser su amiga.-le respondo con una sonrisa que salio de por si.

-Eres como el, tiene esa bondad y sonrisa... -dice una mujer con un vestido blanco y una muy hermosa sonrisa.

-Su alma no tiene rencor, su corazón es puro y noble -dice una señora al lado de que tenia una sonrisa hermosa, pero es como si fuesen iguales pero al mismo tiempo no.

-Gracias, eso no es cierto tengo mis defectos... (^^)- le digo sonrojada lo cual hace reír a la mayoría, pero a mi me pone mas colorada. -Entonces... ¿Quieren ser mis amigos?-le pregunto y al parecer los sorprende.

-Un gusto Señorita Kinomoto- me dijo el anciano que tomo la palabra primero.

- Un gusto conocerlo señor Tiempo-le respondo con una inclinación- Por favor, Llámeme por mi nombre Sakura, todos llámenme así.

- Esta bien señorita Sakura. -me responde embozando una sonrisa.

En eso, todas las cartas se acercan y me dicen su nombre y respondo con un cálido saludo. Brillo, Tormenta, Grande, Pequeña, Pelea, son tantos. ¡Que alegría! ¡Al parecer les caigo bien a todos, y me siento tan bien! Pero siento, que paso mucho tiempo, mi hermano y mis guardianes deben estar preocupados.

-¡Gracias a todos por ser mis amigos!- les digo con un gran entusiasmo.

-¡Para servirle Ama Sakura! Seras vuestras ama de ahora, hasta el final, lo hemos decido. -dicen al mismo tiempo todos. Pero solo sonrió de gran alegría, nunca había tenido tantos amigos. Volviendo a la habitación y ellos vuelven a la forma de cartas.

Creo que Clow tenia razón supe que hacer.


	6. Nuevos Amigos

**Capitulo 6**

**Nuevos Amigos**

****Siento que hay un vinculo con las cartas Clow, una amistad, como si fueran de toda la vida, quizás solo sea otro misterio mas de la magia, no lo se. Tengo que construir la fortaleza de mi corazón, esto no sera fácil y menos ahora sabiendo que hay un chico de Clan Clow Reed cerca mio. Algo se estremece dentro mio cuando lo veo, supongo que ese sentimiento es miedo... pero de ahora en mas, solo tendré miedo a no seguir mis sueños. Nunca mas la Sakura que no podía hacer magia, que no podía defender sus seres queridos. Pero es humano sentir, miedo... creo que miedo es preocupación, confucionismo, y no saber de lo desconocido.

Vuelvo a la realidad, tengo en mis manos el libro con las cartas. Tengo que hablar con Kero y Yue, tienen saber le hice. Decido bajar, para platicar con ellos... Cuando llego me sorprende ver a Yue y a Kero hablando tan seriamente, normalmente Yue saca de sus casillas a Kero y este le reprochas la mil y una palabras. Pero ahora no.

-Yue, Kero tengo que decirles algo...-les digo tímidamente.

-¿Que sucede?-dicen los dos.

-Clow les manda saludos...-intento calmar el clima tenso que hay- y me dijo que despierte las Cartas Clow-termino.

-¡QUE CLOW DIJO QUE!-dice Kero exaltado y Yue me mira Shokeado.

-Bueno, en realidad me lo dijo en una carta que había dentro del libro...-continuo apenada.

-Cuéntanos que sucedió-me dice Yue.

Les digo lo que paso, desde que leí la carta, hasta cuando volví a mi habitación.

-Seguro esto lo predijo Clow. -explica Yue.- el sabia, que en su descendencia caería el poder del firmamento y lo que provocaría eso, por eso dejo las cartas Clow y a nosotros como protección. -termina.

-Ustedes, lo sabían cierto... que me tocaría a mi. -la tristeza abunda en mis palabras.

-No que serias exactamente tu, existe una profecía. -me comenta Kero y me acaricia con su cabeza como un gatito que busca cariño.

-¿Que dice la profecía?-pregunto.

-Dice, que algún día llegara una Jovencita, la cual el cielo señalara como su pilar y que sera una persona de corazón noble y puro. Que su bondad brillaría mas que cualquier estrella- me responde Yue, pero siento que ahí algo mas y no me lo quieren decir.

-Kerberos, tendrás que estar totalmente alerta y dejar de los videojuegos. -le exige Yue indiferente.

-¡No empieces Yue! ¡Cuando Sakura este en casa voy a seguir jugando videojuegos! ¬¬! -le larga Kero.

-¡Bueno, bueno! No pelen, ademas Clow me dijo que me ayudarían a usar la magia y las cartas Clow. -les comento.

-Nosotros solo podremos enseñarte lo básico y todo sobre las Cartas Clow- me comenta Kero algo desanimado.

-¿Nosotros? Tu lo harás Kerberos, ese es tu trabajo. Yo la acompañare a ver a Fye- le comenta con una sonrisa egoísta. ¡QUE PERSONA ESTA! pienso.

-Luego me dices Vago a mi. ¬¬ , bueno Sakura mañana tendremos que seguir. Recuerda que tienes que levantarte temprano. -me recuerda y es ¡cierto!.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Mañana Entro Mas Temprano! Y.Y (Carita llorando)- creo que me tendré que ir a la cama- Bueno, ¿Kero te puedes encargar de los platos?- le pegunto para saber si los lavo yo.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargo. Ademas tuviste un día demasiado duro. -me responde Kero y que haría sin el... - vete a la cama.-Termina diciendo.

- ¡Gracias Kero! Buenas Noches Yue, Buenas Noche Kero. -me despido y me retiro a mi cuarto.

No logro caer en los brazos de Morfeo, giro en mi cama y no puedo. Tomo el mazo de cartas y empiezo a hablar con ellas, me comenta que estuvieron mucho tiempo dormidas, que estaban muy solas, algunas me hablan al mismo tiempo, lo cual me divierte y así paso la noche platicando sobre mi vida y ellas me escuchan siento un calor de familia que me hace sentir acompañada. No quiere decir que nunca lo estuve, pero mi hermano Touya nunca esta en casa, mi Padre es el Ministro de nuestro Clan y siempre tiene que viajar. Así que solo somo yo y Kero, pero Kero es un Ludopata siempre esta jugando sus videojuegos, así que me quedo sola en definitiva.

Aveces me pregunto ¿Por que no tengo novio? Esa persona especial, la que uno amaría hasta morir, la que seria tus pensamientos y tu los de el. Pero realmente nunca supe lo que era, el "Amor" supongo que mi hermano es sobre protector, siempre esta preguntando a Tomoyo si ando con alguien, si le hablo a algún chico... ¡Le encanta Molestarme! Pero, mi padre me dijo que algún día encontraría esa persona que albergaría todo mi corazón, esa persona que seria mi única estrella, esa única persona capaz de hacerte feliz con solo una sonrisa. Mi padre amo mucho a mi madre, pero...

(Riiiiiiiing)!- suena el despertador, lo apago y me levanto. No pegue un ojo en toda la noche.

-Buenos Días Cartas-les digo y las cartas me rodean y saludan todas. ¡Es mágico! Me hace feliz la alegría que reflejan, al parecer ambos... las cartas y yo necesitábamos cariño (^_^).

Me pongo mi uniforme, me cuelgo la llave en mi cuello. Me coloco el saco y organizo mi maletín, me pongo mis auriculares de mi telefono celular y empiezo un dia alegre como siempre. Las cartas quieren venir conmigo, sin rodeos las guardo en la mochila.

**_I've been around the World - hey hey_**

**_I've been around the World - hey hey_**

__Una vez lista bajo a la cocina bailando, por que no se cual es la razón de que cuando escucho música mi mente es solo alegría (Dependiendo de la Melodía) Cada canción me motiva mucho o puede ser al contrario..

_**In the kitchen where I'm cooking what is good for me**_

_**Spices from the Globe**_

**_Little by little is the finest meal_**

**_It's half the type for hope_**

**_Come and see_**

**__**Termino mi desayuno, -Me Voy, Kero- le grito, me pongo los patines y salgo al colegio.

**_You mix it all together in your dreams_**

**_Ingredients from the Seven Sees, and I_**

**_I'm realizing things ain't what they seem_**

**_That's the riddle of it_**

**_That's the spirit of it_**

**_That's the power of life_**

**_(Aqua -Around The World)_**

****Recorro muchas manzanas, pero ese nunca fue un problema. Me encanta, porque así aprecio el paisaje, amo patinar bajos los cerezos. Los pétalos caer como una lluvia muy delicada que es tranquilamente hermosa.

Cuando llego, mi amiga mejor amiga, confidente, pañuelo y prima me espera en la puerta para que ingresemos juntas. Llego y nos saludamos como siempre, pero no le he contado lo que sucedió ayer, se lo tengo que contar... Después de todo, sabe todo sobre mi y mi familia. Me quito los patines y los guardo en los casilleros.

-Tomoyo, te tengo que contarte algo muy importante que sucedió ayer, ¿en la salida si?- le digo como un susurro el cual solo ella pueda escuchar.

- ¡Claro Sakura!- me responde con una sonrisa que solo ella tiene.

Subimos las escaleras hacia nuestros respectivo salón, hablamos de todo... Le comento lo que sucedió durante el entrenamiento de porristas y lo que sucedió en el callejón.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer le atraes al nuevo estudiante! -dice Tomoyo.

-¡¿Que Dices Tomoyo?!- me pasmo el comentario.

- Al parecer le gusta al Joven Li, ¿Por que otra razón lo haría?- me enfoca.

- Bu..eno.. No..se..-tartamudeo ¡Que! ¡Stop! ¡Por que me pone nerviosa saber eso!.

-Y tu.. Sakura, te atrae el Joven Li.. e.e -comenta Tomoyo con una cara de picardia.

-¡Ahiii! ¡Tomoyo lo que dices!- si definitivamente estoy nerviosa.

-Estas tan roja como un tomate Sakura- comenta y siento caliente mis mejillas...

-¡Bueno entremos! Antes de que toque la campana. -concluyo el tema...

Las horas van pasando rápidamente... Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza. ¿Clow planeo todo esto? ¿Quienes Fye? ¿Por que me pone nerviosa Li? tantas preguntas... Pero sobre Li es la que mas ronda mi cabeza... "Le atraes a Li" Bueno no creo que sea verdad si solo hable con el una sola vez, ademas es del Clan Clow Reed. No creo que me haga daño sino rompería la Tregua de 100 años... Pero que quizo decir con "No eres Rival para mi..." Li...

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas Roja como una brasa a fuego. -me saca del trance.

-Qu..ee? Y-y..O? Est...oy biien-no me salen las palabras benditas.

-¿Pensando en el Joven Li?- pregunta Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Nooooooo!-le niego con la cabeza los brazos y todo parte movible de mi cuerpo.

-Riiiiing... (suena la Campana)

¡QUE SUERTE SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA! Guardamos nuestras cosas por que ya terminaron las horas escolares, solo queda educación física. Pero hay unas horas para que almorcemos antes de entrar. Asi que bajamos al comedor, compramos nuestra comida. Yo elije Pasta (Como siempre) con salsa blanca y especias, y Tomoyo una Ensalada con pollo y otras verduras... Nos vamos a nuestro cerezo ("NUESTRO" por que nadie lo concurre solo nosotras).

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer...

-Sakura..-me dice Tomoyo-.

-¿Que Tomoyo?-respondo con la comida en la boca (pero sin abrirla, tendrían que intentarlo ^.^)

-¿Que es lo querías contarme?- me pregunta y me hace recordar.

Bueno le cuento todo, desde que baje a las escales y escuche esa melodía hasta que desperté las carta Clow...

-¡Yo sabia que serias Tu! -Me Grita de La Emoción con unas estrellas en los ojos.

-Uhg u.u! Entonces sabias de la profecía. -le digo y siento una gota en la cabeza...

- ¡Pues Claro! ¿No estudiaste los libros de la familia Sakura?- me responde y me acuerdo de que mi papa me había dicho que estudiara...

- Je... Creo que me salte ese capitulo- le digo con una gota en la cabeza. Seguimos hablando, nunca nos falta tema de conversación con Tomoyo.

-¡Como puedo ser tan distraída!- luego saco las cartas y los presento, todos se han llevado bien y vuelvo a guardarlas.

-Sakura te están observando- me dice al oído y me provoca que un frió recorra mi espalda.

-¿Dd...onde..?- le pregunto titubeando.

-Detras tuyo- me dice y mira a otro lugar como si estuviésemos charlando, es tan Genial Tomoyo.

Giro disimuladamente la cabeza, y lo veo. A Shaoran Li.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno les Qeria Agradecer a Las Personas Que Estan Leyendo! Bueno Respondiendo a los reviews.. Emmm Ah! jaja! Claro Que va a Estar Yuko! Pero calma que ella va a ser una pieza importante! al igual que le voy a agregar mas drama! Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Sigan Leyendo! :D **


	7. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Amigos o Enemigos?**

****Un frió liquido corre por mis venas, siento su mirada penetrante en mis ojos, como si quisieran traspasar mis pupilas y explotar mi cerebro. Me limito a volver a ver a Tomoyo. Pero la sensación sigue, que te observan como pastel de repostería. Algo dentro mio, me dice "¡CORRE O TE ENTIERRA, BAJO ESTE MISMO CEREZO!" pero logro calmar mis pensamientos y decido hacer de cuenta como si no lo hubiese visto, aunque me molesta su presencia.

-Sakura, ve a hablar con.- me susurra Tomoyo, ¡QUIERE QUE ME MATEN O QUE!.-intenta ser amiga de el, el ambiente se pone muy tenso cuando se cruzan.-termina de comentar.

Pensándolo dos veces es verdad, siempre lo mire despectivamente, y no le di un rastro de amistad, quizás, solo quizás no intente darme un balazo. -Esta bien, Tomoyo... pero si no me encuentras, seguro estaré enterrada en alguna zanja-le respondo bromista. Me armo de valor y me levanto.

Cuando volteo la mira hacia él, es la primera vez que lo veo mas detalladamente. Una espalda ancha, unos brazos muy trabajados, un cabello chocolate bastante rebelde, ¡Wow Wow Sakura! ¡En Que estas Pensado! me detengo intentado sacar los pensamientos por la oreja. Subo la mira, porque me habia acercado con la mirada abajo, para no ver sus ojos, esos atemorizantes ojos que si pudieran matar, estaría hecha moléculas hace tiempo.

-¿Intentas intimidarme hasta en el almuerzo?- le pregunto algo animada y al mismo tiempo aterrorizada.

-Tu te intimidas sola, yo vengo aquí a relajarme.-responde. Mentira viene a incomodarme.

-Ahh.. Bueno, Li quiero hacerte una pregunta. -le pregunto, por si se hace el hermoso.

-Habla- contesta con una indiferencia.

-¿Por que me perseguiste ayer?- sin mas le saco el tema.

-Porque quise- contesta el castaño. ¡COMO ME DESESPERA! ¡QUE PERSONA MAS PESADA!.

-Bueno, me asustaste mucho.-le comento y siento que me mira fijamente, lo cual me pone nerviosa. ¡WAIT! ¡Porque me Pone Nerviosa!.

-¿Y porque no deberías estarlo ahora?- me dice y se acerca, siento mis piernas heladas, no puedo reaccionar.

-Eh.. Eto... Q..uue.. -balbuceo y se siento su rostro mas cerca, hasta el punto en el que siento su respiración- ¿Qu..e intentaa..s H-acer Li?- y me tiemblan las piernas.

-Provocarte- dice con un tono seductor... que le queda tan bien.. ¡Que $%#%! ¡Me siento nerviosa mis mejillas deben estar mas rojas que una cereza!.

Quedan milímetros de distancia, yo no aguanto más y empujo el pecho de Li. -Basta Li.- y me safo.

-¿Entonces a que viniste aquí, Kinomoto?- me pregunta regresando a su tono egocéntrico y frunciendo el ceño.

-Quería preguntar una cosa mas.- y miro a otro lugar para disimular mi sonrojo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres preguntar?-responde mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Ehh.. emm.. Eto.. ¿Si pudiéramos... ser amigos?-¡Lo HICE! ¡LE PREGUNTE!. Al parecer mi pregunta lo sorprende, y pone una mueca pensativa.

-Sabes que nuestros Clanes se odian, ¿No?-pregunta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Si lo se, pero quizás... Bueno yo no tengo poderes...-miento- por eso pense que pudiéramos ser amigos. y lo miro a los ojos. No se que tienen esos ojos color ambar, pero es como si me hipnotizaran, no puedo dejar de verlos, son tan profundos y ¡No se!.

-Si ya lo note Kinomoto, no tienes ninguna esencia mágica- Kero tenia razón mis poderes no serán notados hasta que yo los use, me lo dijo al desayuno...

Luego salgo de mis pensamientos repentinamente, porque notó que Li me ha estaba hablando.

-¿Siempre eres así?, eres una despistada Kinomoto.-el ogro hablo.

-Perdón, es que cuando pienso se me olvida todo- y me sale un gota en la nuca.

-Bueno Kinomoto, seamos amigos.

Me sorprendo, no esperaba esa respuesta. Después de todo solo lo hacia por ser cortes, pero me alegra saber esto-¡ Enserio! ¡Que bueno! ¡Puedes llamarme por mi nombre!- le digo muy animada.

-Esta bien, Tu también llámame por mi nombre.- me responde con palabras frías.

-De acuerdo Shaoran- me siento feliz.

o.O Es un efecto óptico o Shaoran, esta sonrojado. (^_^)

-Me tengo que ir, Adiós Sakura.- me dice nervioso y se retira al instituto. Pero no lo puedo evitar, ¿Quien Dijo que las mujeres no vemos los traseros de los hombres? En este caso, ¡es divino! realmente es muy guapo Shaoran. ¡HORMONAS! todo es su culpa ¬¬.

-Sakura, estas roja.-me interrumpe Tomoyo quien a salido detrás de los arboles con su grabadora de vídeo en mano.

-Supongo que gravaste todo ¿No Tomoyo?- le digo apenada, Tomoyo nunca cambia.

-Exacto- me responde, y nos vamos al árbol levantamos todos y nos retiramos, dentro de un rato entraremos a educacion física.

Cuando es hora, nos vamos a los gimnasios. Salimos de los vestidores con la ropa apta, y nos hacen calentar corriendo varias vueltas alrededor de la cancha de basquet. Primera ves que me doy cuenta, pero Shaoran esta jugando al basquet con sus amigos. Esta Yamasaki, Ryu, Yagary y Eriol. Tomoyo ha estado enamorada de Eriol desde cuarto grado, el se había mudado de Inglaterra, su familia es muy adinerada y de gran prestigio pero lamentablemente no sabe de la existencia de Tomoyo y eso me pone triste.

Ellos jugaban mientras nosotras corremos. De pronto, escucho griteríos de chicas, que era las animadoras personales de cada jugador, "Vamos Shaoran".. repetían mil veces, de repente la multitud de chicas hace un suspiro unifon cuando me doy vuelta, para ver ver la razón. Shaoran se había sacado la camiseta... ¡Guau! Unos abdominales muy marcados, pectorales trabajados, ¡DIOS! estaba tallado por los dioses. Pero no le di mucha importancia después de todo era mi amigo y no tenia que pensar así.

La clase termina, nos vamos a los vestidores y nos duchamos. Salimos, nos cambiamos y nos vamos. Siempre me voy con Tomoyo, pero al parecer quedo con Chiharu en ir al centro comercial para comprarle un regalo a Naoko. Pero yo tengo que regresar, para ir con Yue a no se que lugar. Nos despedimos y tengo regresar a casa sola otra ves Y.Y.

Salgo al pórtico del instituto y ahí esta el, apoyado sobre el portón.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Shaoran me pregunta y creo que uso un tono ¿Dulce?...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola Alguien? Jaja Bueno Muy Pronto apareceran Personajes Clave en esta Historia... Le esta gustando!? Dejen Reviews!**


	8. ¡¿WTF!

**Hola Como Estan?! Yo Genial Porque Les Traje Otro Capitulo... Bueno Estoy Feliz De Tener Lectores! Y Espero Que Sigan Mi Historia! Prometo que por Lo Menos 1 Capitulo por semana Sacare! :D Un Bss! **

**Capitulo 8**

**¡¿WTF?!**

Caminamos hasta el parque del rey pingüino, y me lo llevo a las hamacas, siempre me ha gustado hablar en ellas. Si algo se pone aburrido empiezas a hamacarte para no crear un ambiente tenso.

-Sakura, lo de ser amigos… No creo que funcione.-suelta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-su comentario me confundió.

-Porque nuestras familias se odian.- se explica y frunce su jodido seño. Se veía tan bien sin el… p…ero solo es mi amigo… ¡Sakura!

-Quizás tu familias nos odie, nosotros nunca los odiamos. Siento que algún día esto cambiara… Quizás algún día seamos ese solo clan unido que fuimos en el antaño, ese es mi deseo.- me sorprende mi comentario salio tan natural…

Se limita a verme algo perplejo, me pone nerviosa asíque miro al cielo…

-Quizás nosotros podamos hacer la diferencia… -suspiro.

Sigue viéndome… ¡No sabe que mirar a los ojos es de mala educación! Pero esos ojos me cautivan, tienen algo de misterio y ¿Soledad? Quien sabe…

-Quizás tengas razón Kinomo… Disculpa Sakura-se corrige y me hace sentir algo de felicidad… creo que mis palabras también me sirvieron a mi… como un consejo doble… -Bueno, me tengo que ir Sakura- ¿se despide? Yo quiero saber mas de el…- será mejor tener nuestra amistad en secreto.- termina pero me hace sentir molesta, pero bueno tiene razón se daría mucho de que hablar, además de darnos problemas…

-Esta bien, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo mañana?-le pregunto para poder platicar un poco.

-Podría ser…-lo piensa-esta bien.-responde.

-No te preocupes, y preparo el almuerzo. ¡Me Gusta Cocinar!-le anuncio con mi puño cerrado…

-¿No intentaras envenenarme?-y levanta un ceja.

-Que Bobo-le digo enojada.

-Está bien, está bien. No te enojes.- y ¡No! ¡Es posible! ¡Creo que mis ojos me engañan! ¡Vi su sonrisa! Es tan hermosa… pude ver cada uno de sus dientes perfectamente blancos y con esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas… Es una sonrisa natural… ¡WTF! ¡Que obsesionada que soy! Realmente es muy guapo Shaoran pero no me debería comportar así.

-Adiós Shaoran.- le digo y tomo mis cosas que estaban hacia un costado.

-Gracias.-dice Shaoran con la mirada pegada al suelo y estoy segura de debe estar sonrojado, no es de las personas que agradece seguido seguro.

-Somos amigos ¿No?-le digo.

Parece no entender, porque me mira con un ceño levemente fruncido, se ve tan lindo en el… ¡Ahí va otra vez! ¡Que no puedo tener pensamientos normales acaso!

Me retiro del parque y un Shaoran pensativo queda en las hamacas, bueno supongo que es difícil ser amiga de la familia enemiga… Es triste, aunque yo no lo veo así.

Llego tranquilamente a mi casa, y Yue esta parado en el pórtico.

-Ten cuidado, con lo que haces.- me advierte seguro estuvo espiando como siempre lo que hablaba con Shaoran, lo sé lo sé, soy muy famosa (Jaja).

-Somos amigos ahora- lo miro- no te preocupes Yue…- simplemente lo toma con indiferencia. ¡Que tipo! – ¿Quieres cenar en casa o me tienes que llevar ahora, a ver ese tal Fye?- le pregunto inocente.

-Cena tú, necesitaras energías. –me comenta y entramos a casa. No sé, pero me parece que no es una persona muy agradable, ese tal "Fye"…

Entro y hago pasar a Yue al living mientras subo a mi cuarto a sacarme el uniforme.

No me sorprende ver a Kero con los videojuegos, pero esta vez detiene el juego y me saluda… ¡Como se debe!

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿No sucedió nada extraño?-parece preocupado.

-No nada Kero, un día normal como todos. –le respondo y me voy al baño a cambiarme y ponerme prendas cómodas. Una simple blusa blanca, con unos jeans sueltos. –Vamos abajo Kero, Yue esta en el living esperando. – lo tomo con mis manos y bajamos.

Preparo la cena, mientras noto que Yue y Kero llevan una charla bastante fluida. Cocino Omelet con queso y arroz primaveral, algo sencillo y rápido. Coloco la mesa para mi y Kero. Y nos sentamos a comer, me divierte tanto Kero de un solo bocado termine el omelet, y queda como un pelotita de golf muy tierna y suave (^_^). Yue sigue en el sofá. Que amargado…

Terminamos Kero levanta la mesa con sus tiernitas patitas y su figurita pequeña llevando los platos volando me hace reír.

-Es hora de irnos Kero.- Yue se levanta.

-Está bien… ¿Lista Sakura?-me pregunta Kero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero ya oscureció, y mañana tengo colegio… - . –No importa, en Sky Palace no fluye el tiempo-me interrumpe Kero.

Todo esto me esta cansado… -Si estoy lista, ¡Ah no esperen, las cartas!-voy a mi cuarto, tomo el mazo de mi maletín y bajo rápidamente. –Lista-.

Kero toma su verdadera forma, me rodean y extienden sus alas sobre mi, el circulo mágico de Clow (ya lo identifico) aparece en el suelo y siento como su me hubiesen dado varias vueltas en un carrusel… Pero ahí estamos… en Sky Palace.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno Graciias Por Los Reviews del anterior Capitulo! Me Dan Muchoo Aliiiento! ENCERIO! Espero que sigan habiendo... :D**


	9. Sky Palace

**Hola Chicos/as Bueno Lamento La Demora Jaja Bueno Este Capitulo Hay que disfrutarlo... Porque bueno mi imaginacioon Volaba... Jaja BUENO BUENO SEGUIMOS AL FINAL...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Sky Palace**

Un Camino con adoquines blancos perfectamente nivelados, al costado del camino, hermosos arboles blancos con pequeñas mariposas luminosas… Blancas y negras girando mil y unas veces por los arboles. Al final del camino (que es bastante largo) se alza un palacio, de mármol blanco destellante, con varios pisos y diseños… Se puede ver distintos reflejos luminosos en el palacio (obra de magia seguramente). Seguimos caminando hasta topar con las escaleras blancas de bastantes escalones (bastantes…L) mientras subimos los tres al mismo paso (casi coordinados) una mariposa violeta muy hermosa es parecida a las mariposas monarcas. Sigo con mí vista a la mariposa, hasta que veo una mujer alta, cabellos largo totalmente negros, un aura misteriosa la rodea…

-Pss… Quien es esa mujer…-les digo a mis guardianes.

-¿Cuál mujer?-me responden…

-Esa…-pero cuando volteo a mirar donde estaba la mujer… No hay nadie solo esa mariposa que se aleja… -no, disculpen. Creí a ver visto una mujer… -volvemos a subir los escalones…

Llegamos al final, donde hay una puerta inmensa, realmente inmensa. Un mándala se encuentra graficado sobre toda la puerta, pero hay una pequeña abertura donde supongo que ira la llave, pero… que debería será una llave bastante grande…

-Libera al báculo.-me dice Yue.

Obediente le hago caso…-… … … ¡Libérate!- el báculo se materializa.

-Ahora coloca la punta, donde están las alas cerca del cerrojo.-me explica. Lo hago y entra perfectamente. –Ahora, solo ordena que se habrá.-termina indiferente como siempre.

-Ábrete.-digo y quedo algo segada… Las inmensas puertas se abren de golpe dejando salir un brillo segador, de a poco puedo ver un magnifico salón totalmente radiante… un piso que parece diamante, paredes de mármol pulido. En el fondo una escaleras con dos salidas para ir a arriba todo es tan hermoso…

-Este es tu hogar.-dice Kero sonriente.

-¿M…mi hogar?- no logro comprender.

-Sí, tu hogar. Este palacio pertenece al Cielo y a las estrellas, tu eres dueña del cielo y las estrellas asique es tu palacio en definitivamente.

Creo que mi boca está abierta por que una babita se cae… Un palacio… nunca paso por mi mente tener uno… y solo mío…

Toda mi casa no alcanza para semejar en tamaño solo este salón, necesitaría dos casas mías… Jajá…

Nuestro Clan Siempre ha decidido hacer lo más humano posible nuestra existencia, en eso está el vivir como uno… trabajando por un hogar, familia y vida... pero sin olvidar nuestra parte mágica. Supongo que en parte por eso los del clan Clow Reed nos odian, pues ellos usan sus habilidades para estar en frente de las compañías más importantes y prestigiosas, llevan una vida muy cómoda, con mucho dinero y lujos. Pero aun así nos odian…

Debe haber una historia muy oscura detrás de todo esto, supongo que algún día lo sabré… Mi madre me decía cuando era chica… "Las mentiras al fin y al cabo son una ilusión en la vida, porque siempre se termina sabiendo la verdad, Tarde o temprano… Así que hija nunca mientas… aunque sean sentimientos…" siempre me aconsejo, algunos me parecían tan extraño que ni sabia porque me los decía… "La luz de tu estrella es la que refleja tu corazón..." un ejemplo...

Mis guardianes me muestran el palacio… Infinidades de habitaciones, salones secundarios, biblioteca (la cual tiene un registro desde que empezó el mundo según Kero) baños (todo un lujo) pero todo aquí funciona atreves de magia. En la cocina el fuego es a partir de la magia, el agua que sale también. La iluminación la cual no provienen de ninguno lugar simplemente cada habitación irradia luz… (Kero me enseña la palabra que debo decir para oscurecer el lugar que quiera), me llevan a los salón de entrenamiento… Cuando entro es totalmente una habitación blanca… si ninguna rastro de color ni saber dónde termina…

-Este lugar se adapta según el entrenamiento.-me explica Yue que seguro vio mi cara de pregunta… Jajá.

-A todo esto… ¡¿Tengo que vivir aquí?!- le pregunto percatada de la situación…

-Si, tu padre ya lo autorizo…-me dice Yue.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y la escuela?-me molesta que todos sepan lo que pasa y yo no…

-Podrás ir y volver, nosotros te llevaremos. Pero recuerda absolutamente por nada debes usar ni la mas mínima gota de magia fuera de aquí.-me advierte.

-Si, comprendo.- asiento-¿Pero mis cosas?-les pregunto.

-Ya están en tu cuarto.-me confirma Kero.

Wow… ¿entonces siempre es que me quedo atrás de lo que pasa? Aunque quiero estar en mi casa… Ahí es donde están todos mis recuerdos, los pocos que tengo…

-Mi hermano y mi padre… ¿Qué hay de ellos?-siento que mi pecho se estruja.

-Puedes verlos cuando quieras, puedes ir a tu casa pero no te puedes quedar ahí. Siempre tendrás que estar acompañada de Kerberos y yo estaré atento a las presencias mágicas de alrededor.-me convence Yue.

No se porque la frase "Uno no elije donde nacer" me viene a la mente… Jaj…

Yue se aleja, dice que debe estar en el observatorio (que está en la torre del centro, la más alta). Kero me acompaña a mi habitación, es un camino largo.

-Kero…-él se voltea- ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Dime la verdad…-no quiero que me oculten más cosas… Nos detenemos en seco.

-Sakura, no te sucederá nada malo. Simplemente hay que cuidar de ti, Clow nos creo con ese propósito.-me explica.

-Kero yo te quiero mucho mi vida será muy solitaria sin ustedes.-ya… mi corazón no puedo sostenerse más… Lloro en la suave melena de Kero… el me responde el abrazo con caricias desde su cabeza…

-Sakura, pase lo que pase… Toda estar bien.- me susurra Kero y es lo mismo que me dijo mi madre un mes antes de morir. Los recuerdo dolorosos aparecen y las lagrimas bañan mi rostro, Kero simplemente me escucha…

Una vez que logro desahogarme, me compongo y simplemente las palabras más dulce salen de mi boca.-Gracias por existir.-le digo a Kero. El hermoso león, suelta unas lagrimas sin pedir más al destino seguimos el camino a mi cuarto.

Una puerta con el círculo mágico de Clow está en frente nuestro, la empujo y dentro e quedo sorprendida… Una habitación hermosa, tanto que haría llorar a cualquier arquitecta o diseñadora…

Una habitación tan grande… relucientes paredes de blancas con tonadas rosas, altas ventanas con vista al esplendido jardín (que aun no he visitado) cortinas largas color rosa viejo, una cama con velos que tapan los costados, sabanas blancas. Me acerco a tocar la delicada y suave tela… Luego veo una habitación más pequeña ¡Es un armario! Y tiene mis ropas, las que me diseño Tomoyo y unos vestidos que no recuerdo tener…

Vuelvo a la habitación, pero ahora me dirijo al baño… ¡¿Esto es un baño?! Tiene el lavamanos blanco mármol, con las perillas y el grifo de ¿Oro? Se me cae la baba de tantos lujos… bueno el inodoro, y todo eso de la misma forma, mármol blanco y detalles en oro. La ducha, con solo acercar la mano una lluvia proveniente del techo cae, a punto. Todo es tan mágico…

Tengo que venir con Tomoyo… es seguro, le encantara, espero poder pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Antes de que Yue y Kero me entrenen.

A todo esto, Kero ha estado sentado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo blanco-rosado que están enfrente de la cama. Me mira y creo que se lo ve feliz. Supongo que por lo emocionada que estoy pero extraño mi casa.

En mi observación del cuarto interrumpe Yue.

-Vamos, ya va a llegar.-me dice.

¿Quién tiene que venir? ¿Pero no era un lugar secreto? ¿Y si se trata de mi padre? Estoy emocionada asique no cuestiono su demandante anuncio. Nos vamos con Kero, Yue esta adelante nuestro. Kero y yo nos divertimos mientras caminamos, apagamos las luces haciendo que Yue se moleste y vuelva a prenderlas. Llegamos a la puerta principal, y se abren dejando ver una persona…

Rubio, ojos azules como el color de un océano profundo. Una sonrisa radiante, llena de vida. Lleva unas ropas algo extrañas. Un "saco" hasta el piso color celeste y blanco con distintos jeroglíficos y símbolos, se nota que viene de un lugar frio. Trae en su mano en báculo dorado con un cristal en la punta.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Fye F. Flourite.- se presenta con esa sonrisa misteriosa.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que les parecio? Bueno Un Pequeño adelantoo.. Jajja en el Siguiente Habra Accion, misterio y quizas romance... empieza el amor... Jijiji! **

**Bueno Dejenme Reviwes Diciiendome Que tal el capituloo...**


	10. El Misterioso Mago

**Bueno Tuve Bastante Tiempo asi que por los Bueno Reviews Que Me Dejaron Les Hice Un Capitulo Mas Largo! Jeje Los Quiero y Gracias!**

* * *

Capitulo 10

**El misterioso Mago**

Luego de presentarnos, pasamos adentro y voy con Kero a la cocina a tratar de preparar algo para el recién llegado.

En la cocina hay muchos libros con palabras mágica, la cuales hacen aparecer distintas mercaderías o utensilios. Luego ojear varios libros encontramos el té y las tazas de porcelana, las cuales hacemos aparecer. Luego Kero, me indica las palabras para hacer prender las ornarlas de la cocina, hago aparecer la tetera y espero que el agua se caliente.

Listo todo, buscamos las palabras para a bandeja pero cuando las pronunciamos en realidad era para la harina, y después por intentar que vuelva a desaparecer explota dejándonos bañado en harina como si fuéramos fantasmas. Nos reímos a carcajadas, nos vemos tan graciosos.

-Vas a limpiar tu.-dice kero mientras se ríe.

-Tú me dista las palabras equivocadas.-de la misma manera.

-Tú fuiste quien las pronunciaste.-y se sacude haciendo una polvareda de harina.

-Tú ganas, limpiare. Pero… ahora estamos llenos de harina, no me gustaría ver al señor Fye así.-le digo algo preocupada.

-Usa las cartas.-propone.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero… ¿Cuál uso?- intentando recordar una que ayude.

-Usa a burbujas, pero conmigo no, yo me iré a tomar un baño en las fuentes de afuera.-termina.

-No también las usaras.-sin más llamo a mi báculo- ¡Burbujas!

De la carta sale una niña con un vestido lleno de globitos de jabón y nos rodea. Kero se está muriendo de las cosquillas, supongo que por eso no quería que la usase. Es verdad, da muchas cosquillas. La carta toma otras ves su forma y nos deja totalmente limpios pero algo húmedos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice kero con lágrimas de la risa.

-Porque me pareció divertido.-le responde algo risueña.

-Sabes… Clow también me bañaba así.- me lo comenta con algo de triste y felicidad…

-Disculpa no quería ponerte triste…-le digo apenada.

-No no, Sakura los recuerdo que Clow nos dejo son muy valioso. Hay algunos que hemos olvidado como este, te lo agradezco.- sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Le responde con una sonrisa y sacamos la bandeja (la verdadera) al parecer no le cayó nada de harina a las tazas ni a la tetera, preparo el té y vamos con Fye y Yue.

-Demoraron mucho.-nos reprocha Yue.

-Está bien Yue, al parecer se divirtieron.-con esa sonrisa tan hermosa no justifica Fye- ¿No es cierto?

Nos miramos con Kero y sonreímos.

Sirvo el té, para los tres ya que Kero no puedo tomar una con sus patas la taza. Asique más tarde le preparare un pastel.

Empiezo la plática que necesitaba.

-Entonces Fye, ¿De dónde vienes?

- Del País de Celes, en otra dimensión.- responde con total normalidad.

-Entonces ¿has venido a entrenarme?- pregunto.

-Exacto, veras Sakura… en unas cuantas dimensión, existe el sacerdocio del cielo, su propósito es proteger a la dueña del firmamento, ósea tu.-lo sigo con la mirada- esas dimensiones tienen que enviar al más fuerte de la misma para ayudarte y protegerte.-termina y creo que entiendo todo.

-¿y cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Acaso no era un lugar secreto?-pregunto.

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo.-responde Yue- yo me contacte con el sacerdocio de su dimensión, veras él es el mago más poderoso de la misma, entonces su deber es venir por los motivo que ya te cometo, asique yo abrí un brecha en el palacio para que cuando llegara este aquí.-termina Yue.

-Creo que comprendo.- veo la hora de mi reloj y supuestamente tendría que estar en la cama ya. Pero aquí es como un atardecer muy extenso, lo cual lo hace muy hermoso también. –Disculpen creo que debería irme a dormir, supongo que mañana tengo colegio.- me explico.

-¡Es cierto Sakura!, tienes que irte a acostar, aquí el sol no marca una hora para guiarte responde Kero.

-Descuida no hay problema.-me dice Fye con alegría, Yue solo me mira.

-Adiós.- me despido con una leve inclinación.

Ellos me responden con un leve movimiento de cabezas.

-Kero antes vamos a la cocina así te preparo un pastel.-le digo y salta sobrenaturalmente del sillón a la puerta del gran salón.

- ¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder!-con mucho entusiasmo y estrellitas en los ojos.

"Glotón" es lo único que pienso y me voy en su compañía a la cocina.

Llegamos a la cocina. –Bueno Kero tú haces aparecer lo que yo te diga y yo lo preparo.- le digo y el asiente.

Empiezo a nombrarle y el al cabo de pocos minutos hace aparecer, una vez que tengo todo, empiezo a prepararle su pastel. Al cabo de treinta minutos está listo, porque gracias a la magia se cocino más rápido.

-Kero, no te lo comas todo ahora deja un poco para Yue y Fye.- se lo digo porque si no es capaz de comérselo todo de un solo bocado.

-Bueno bueno Sakura lo prometo.- me responde, sin dejar de ver el pastel con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Es un caso perdido, mañana tendré que hacer otro.

Me voy de la cocina y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Cuando paso por la gran biblioteca, me dan ganas de leer un poco porque no tengo absolutamente nada de sueño y quizás así logre caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se nota muy misteriosa la biblioteca con la luz del atardecer. Son muchas estanterías y bastantes altas. Con muchas secciones donde se pueden ver de lo que se trata, aparecen en varios idiomas…

Historia de la magia… Historia Humana… Transformaciones… Telequinesis… Hechizos de combate… Hechizos de Defensa… Magia Blanca… Magia Negra… Muchas secciones y repletas de libros… Pero un libro en particular me llama la atención, está en la sección de elementos… "La magia de la música" me decido por este.

Salgo al corredor y me voy a mi cuarto.

Al entrar, voy corriendo hacia mi cama y me tiro sobre ella. Es tan suave, sabanas que me dan suaves cosquillas y es algo refrescante. Me tapo y recién noto que las almohadas contienen plumas, es el paraíso del descanso… abro el libro y empiezo a leerlo.

"La magia de la música" (Titulo)

"La magia de la música, es un tipo de magia diferente, la cual no se necesita una fuente de mana, la que utiliza esta es la energía del corazón" sigo leyendo… "el corazón contiene una melodía desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, si uno reconoce esta melodía no hay límites para lograr lo que uno anhela" "Es una de las magia más fuerte, al igual que el amor, por lo general siempre está acompañada en una sola formula… Amor y Música" "El dominio de esta técnica es casi imposible, solo unos muy poco magos y brujas lograron saber la melodía que hace latir sus corazones" "Esta técnica es llamada por La Canción De La Vida" la melodía de mi corazón… lo que uno más anhela… muy pocos magos y brujas pudieron descubrirla… tengo que aprender esta magia… debo aprenderla.

Sin embargo, en el resto del libro enseñan melodías mágicas, para hacer escudos, barreras y ataques. No habla más de la Canción De La Vida, mañana iré a la biblioteca a ver si existe algo más. Por lo tanto me conformo aprendiendo algunas melodías, un poco de todo. Así luego de casi terminar el libro logro caer en los brazos del ansiado Morfeo…

Despierto de repente, pues siento que mi interior arde, me quedo inmóvil al ver mi cuerpo brillando, un brillo que se expande por toda la habitación, intenso y constante. Logro volver en mí y salta de la cama. Mi cuerpo se vuelve a poner opaco, sin dudarlo, voy en busca de Kero. Pero no recuerdo donde es que él se alojaba, normalmente dormía conmigo, en mi habitación, dentro de su cajon-habitacion pero como ahora usa siempre su forma verdadera debe estar en alguna habitación.

Estaría un el resto de mi vida buscándolo, cuarto por cuarto. Tengo que relajarme y que mejor forma que tomando algo de aire puro. Bajo las escaleras de mármol blanco y me voy a la gran puerta. Poso mi mano sobre el gran picaporte y esta se abre sola. Es de noche, supuestamente deberían ser las tres o cuatro de la mañana, un cielo que nunca he visto… está repleto de estrella, pero ¡REPLETO! Es tan hermoso, además, corren unas ventiscas cálidas haciendo mágica la noche…

Me voy a sentar al fondo de las escaleras de la puerta, un lugar tan extenso, tan grande para solo nosotros cuatros… me gustaría que mi hermano, mi padre y también Tomoyo estuvieran conmigo. Siento que algo me falta… entonces veo una estrella fugaz, como siempre… pido un deseo.

"Desearía poder ver a mi madre una vez más".

Una ventisca aparece y se materializa al frente mío esa persona… esa persona de cabellos oscuros… la que vi y luego desapareció…

Me levanto de golpe, ¡Libérate! y saco mi báculo.

-No tengas miedo.-Dice es mujer con una voz muy tranquila.

-¿Qu...ien eres?-le digo.

-Mi nombre es Yuuko, el tuyo es Sakura ¿no es cierto?-me está empezando a dar miedo.

-Ssii-le digo vacilando.

-¿Sabes que los muertos no pueden volver a la vida? – su tono misterioso da vuelta en mi cabeza.

-Si- le digo y siento la tristeza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué deseaste volver a ver a tu mama?- me pregunta con su mirada pegada a mis ojos.

-Ciento un vacios, ciento que me falto tiempo…-le respondo y la tristeza de la noticia de su muerte recorre mis venas…

-Quizás… o quizás es otra cosa ese vacío…- me responde y se empieza a desvanecer en mariposas. –nos volveremos a ver, eso te lo aseguro, será inevitable…- es misterio mi irrita.

Intento acomodar mis ideas y las palabras de esa mujer.

-Conociste a Yuuko- una voz detrás mío me hela el alma.

Giro lentamente la cabeza, como una película de miedo…. Es Fye.

-Si-le respondo sin emociones…

-¿Sabes quién es Yuuko?-me pregunta y baja las escaleras hasta donde estoy.- ¿Sabes lo que tu madre realmente hizo por ti?

-No- contengo mis lágrimas. Me siento en las escaleras y el se sienta junto a mí.

-Como te dijo Yuuko, su encuentro será inevitable.- lo dice y observa al cielo.-Todo llegara a su debido tiempo. Solo prepárate…- esa sonrisa misteriosa dibuja su cara.

¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

* * *

**Este capitulo lo subo antes Por Que Monica.. (Una Buena y qerida seguidora) me dijo que lo suba antes! Y bueno jeje yo tmbien qeriia! jeeje! Bueno... DEJEN REVIWES DEL CAPITULO! y Graciias Por Leer El Proximo Estara mas liiindooo Graciias.. Este Tuvo Mucha Magiia :D**


	11. Me Siento Bien

**Hola Como Estan Chic S! Jeje Yo Aqui Para Ustedes! Me Encantan SuS REVIWES! Jeje Cada Tantos Reviwes Los Voy a Subir a mi Pagina! Jaja Por Que ME ENCANTAN! Jaja Me Dan Fuerzas para continuar y hacer algo mejor! Bueno Empiezen a leer! jeje! NOS VEMOS ABAJOS PARA NOVEDADES!**

* * *

Capitulo 11

**Me siento Bien**

-Deberías cambiarte.- interrumpe el silencio pensativo que había- supongo que dentro de veinte minutos serán tus seis de la mañana.-me explica.

-Gracias Fye.- le respondo con una sonrisa. Y entro al palacio en busca de mi cuarto, el se queda en las escaleras pensando, supongo.

Los recuerdos de mi madre agobian mi mente. Esa frase que me dijo un vez entra en mi cabeza, "Aunque no me veas contigo, no significa que no lo esté" lagrimas caen en mis mejillas…

Pase lo que pase todo estará bien… Me cambio y alisto mi maletín con mis cuadernos. Pongo el mazo de cartas y salgo al gran salón. Esta Fye junto con Kero.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunta kero.

-¿Tu también vas Fye?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Fye es una persona muy buena.

- Si, voy a ser tu profesor de Arte.- me dice.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Qué bueno!- le exclamo feliz.

-Sí, hacía falta uno así que con un poco de magia arregle algunos papeles.- usa un tono bromista y esa sonrisa…

Me rio –Bueno vamos no sé ni siquiera que hora son.- exclamo.

-Es hora de irnos.-responde Fye- Kerito…

-Que no me digas kerito ¬¬ -responde Kero- solo Sakura puede llamarme con apodos.

-Lo que digas KERITO- se ríe.

Kero molesto extiende sus alas sobre nosotros y otra vez siento revuelto el estomago y lo cual me hace recordar que no desayune T.T.

Estamos en las arboledas del parque del rey pingüino, a esta hora no hay nadie. Pero ahora veo mi teléfono y estoy llegando tarde. Kero toma su forma falsa y entra a mi maletín, Fye ahora usa unas ropas comunes, un jeans y un buzo rojo que le sienta bien con su cabello rubio.

Nos vamos al colegio, Fye me cuenta como es su país. Dice que hace mucho frio, que la mayoría tienen auras mágicas y que él es el sacerdote principal… también me comenta que tiene alguien especial esperándolo, su nombre es Chii, noto que es muy abierto conmigo y me hace feliz que tenga tanta confianza conmigo… Yo le comento que hay que tener cuidado con Shaoran, por que el detectaría nuestros poderes así que no hay que usarlos, también que somos amigos, que nuestros clanes se odian, en cinco minutos le cuento todo lo que me sucedió este mes. Lo mejor es que me escucha y me aconseja.

Llegamos al colegio, al parecer tarde, porque Tomoyo no está en la puerta como siempre, entramos y Fye me indica que necesita ir a la dirección, lo llevo encantada y luego voy corriendo hacia mi aula.

Tras subir las escaleras me choco con una persona, por despistada y no subir la mirada…

-Perdone, fue mi descuido por favor.-me disculpo con una reverencia que repito varias veces.

-Sakura, no fue nada.-responde y alzo la mirada para dar con esos ojos ámbar.

-Perdona Li, es que llego tarde a mi aula Y… ¡Cielos Llegó tarde! Perdona Li a la salida hablamos.- salgo a los humos, debo tener unos veinte minutos de retraso.

Entro al aula y logro detenerme a respirar, cuando me doy cuenta de que todas las mierdas están sobre mí.

-Perdone Profesora Mitsuki- me inclino nuevamente.

-Esta bien Sakura, el asunto es que llegaste. Toma tu asiento por favor.- me responde dulce.

Con la mirada pega en el suelo voy al fondo y tomo mi lugar junto al de Tomoyo.

-Por fin llegas Sakura, me tenias preocupada.-Tomoyo siempre pensando en mi…

-Perdona Tomoyo, te cuento en la salida.-le contesto y seguimos la clase.

Las horas pasan lentamente, el único sonido que escucho es el de lo pájaros cantar… pero… siento otras voces… voces que no son normales… como la brisa del viento que canta con una suave tonada, los arboles que parecen conversar entre ellos… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Me la paso escuchando a las gotas de agua, no es como si digieran algo, sino es como que tuvieran una melodía en particular… una melodía que me gusta y que entienden mis pensamientos…

-Sakura… es hora de irnos ya toco el timbre.- y es Tomoyo quien me saca del transe.

-Si vamos.-le digo algo atontada.

Salimos del colegio y nos vamos a la cafetería, tengo que comprar un aventó porque no he cocinado nada para almorzar.

Llegamos y hacemos la fila, me doy cuenta de que la persona que tengo enfrente tiene una buena retaguardia y se lo comento a Tomoyo, y nos reímos disimuladamente.

-¿De qué te ríes Sakura?- me dice el chico del frente que resulto ser Li mis mejillas se hacen brazas vivas.

-Ddd...e Nn...da- le respondo y mi mira quiere escavar hacia el centro de la Tierra.

-¿Segura?-me responde con un tono meloso.

-Ss...ii- logro decir.

-Sakura, hay un nuevo Parque de diversiones ¿quieres ir?- Tomoyo rompe el silencio incomodo en el que estoy con el ambarino mirándome. ¡GRACIAS TOMOYO! Pienso.

-¿Enserio? Vamos- le confirmo.

-¿Quieres ir Li?- Tomoyo le pregunta… ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

-¿Cuándo?- responde uniforme.

- Mañana, a las diez de la mañana. Ya que es fin de semana.-se aclara.

-Está bien.-responde y no sé si pegarle a Tomoyo, o pegarme a mi misma porque estos pensamientos no me corresponden.

Yo miro al cielo buscando un punto negro en su inmensa extensión, para disimular los nervios… ¡Shaoran va a ir con nosotras al parque! ¡Qué Bueno! Un momento… ¿Cuándo nos hicimos tan amigos? Bueno no importa el tema es que me gusta que este con nosotras como amigo y no como el acosador que fue hace unos días. "Mejor amigo que enemigo" pienso.

Li pide su almuerzo, unos bifes con ensalada, bastante balanceado para un chico. Es mi turno y pido fideos con salsa a la boloñesa y Tomoyo una ensalada con pollo. Nos los envuelve y Li se va con su grupo de amigos, mientras yo y Tomoyo nos dirigimos al cerezo a comer.

Nos sentamos bajo el hermoso árbol que ahora está entrando al crudo invierno, dejándolo muy vacio. Se acerca el frio, pero hoy esta templado con un cielo despejado. Me volteo hacia Tomoyo e inicio la charla.

-Sabes lo que me sucedió esto dos últimos días Tomoyo…- y le comento todo lo que sucedió desde que llegue a mi casa ese día, hasta que conocí a Fye y llegamos al colegio.- y bueno ahora es nuestro maestro de plásticas.-termino.

-Sabes Sakura, es extraño que lo de Yuuko.- comenta la amatista.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le responde.

-Se nota que no leíste nada ¿no?- me responde con una sonrisa, pero esas que dan son reprochadoras.-Yuuko, era la mano derecha del Mago Clow, y se supone que hace décadas murió.-termina.

-No lo sabía…-un tono triste suelto.

- Si no leíste los libros que intentas saber.- y nos reímos juntas.

-BUAAAAAAAAA- una voz en mi espalda me hace saltar de golpe. -¡YA NO AGUANTO!- sigue… ¡OH NO ES KERO! ¡No lo deje salir y acomodarse ni comer!

Abro el maletín lo más rápido que puedo y sale como bala del mismo.

-¡Perdóname Kero!- le digo mil veces.

Me mira con furia pero después noto que se le enciende una idea. –Ahora tendrás que hacerme 3 pasteles.- me extorsiona.

-¡Está bien Kero!- después de todo estoy en falta con él.

-Ahora también me convidaras de tu almuerzo.- se está abusando U.U pero asiento y le doy un poco. Luego se saluda con Tomoyo y se sienta en mi hombro.

Platicamos los tres cordialmente. Luego Tomoyo tiene que adelantarse por que tiene ensayo con el coro y yo unos minutos después entrenamiento con las porristas. ¡ME ENCANTAN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS!

Es hora, así que le pregunto a Kero si quiere volver al maletín o dar vueltas por el colegio y el obviamente elije la segunda opción (jaja). Me estiro un poco, porque estuve sentada bastante, hago entrar en circulación toda mi sangre y me dirijo a los gimnasios.

Las chicas ya están reunidas, como yo soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras decido como será el entrenamiento y hoy íbamos a practicar las pirámides, pero por seguridad, lo vamos a hacer en el agua, para luego hacer sobre colchonetas. Nos vamos a los vestuarios, nos ponemos nuestros bañadores y salimos con toalla en mano a la piscina del colegio que está a unos cuantos pasos del vestuario.

Entramos y nos damos con que están entrenado el equipo de natación…

-Chicas, mejor volvemos después... ¿No les parece?- pero ninguna me responde están embobadas en los cuerpos de los chicos… Tengo que recoger con un balde, las babas que dejan ¬¬.

-Chicas, son las animadoras ¿no?- pregunta el entrenador del equipo de natación.

-Si entrenador, disculpe están usando la piscina.- le digo.

-No está bien utilizaremos dos andariveles (la piscina se divide a lo largo y cada pedacito es un "andarivel").

-Muchas Gracias.- le digo y empujo al resto que están demasiado embobadas, no sé si fue una buena idea entrenar aquí, pero nos dará resistencia y seguridad.

Bueno logro sacar a casi todas de la hipnosis y comenzamos a entrenar de a poco, nos estiramos y relajamos los músculos. Empezamos a formar la base de la pirámide y luego la segunda fila de arriba pero nos caemos bastantes veces, nos divertimos muchos, al cabo de veinte minutos logramos formar perfectamente la base y la segunda fila, nos falta solo la punta pero ya es hora de irnos ya que solo se cuenta con una hora de entrenamiento de animadoras.

-Bueno chica, afuera del agua será más fácil. No estaremos mojadas lo cual hará que no nos resbalemos, y también nos moveremos más fácil pero si fallamos puede ser grave así que ¡DEMOS LO MEJOR DE NOSOTRAS! –Todas asiente y animan.- el próximo entrenamiento será en los gimnasios.- y un OHHHH en conjunto suena.-Bueno es hora de irnos, si quieren pueden quedarse un poco mas.-creo que la mayoría lo hará, pero a mi no me interesa asi que salgo de la piscina.

Camino por el borde y siento las miradas de los chicos de natación ¡CIELOS ME PONEN NERVIOSA! ¡ACOSO NO TIENEN QUE NADAR! Mientras paso distintos cumplidos escucho asi que acelero el paso a un punto de casi correr pero cuando voy a entrar a los vestuarios patino como dos metros y caigo sobre alguien. Shaoran Li… ¡¿Qué ACASO EL DESTINO NO TIENE ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER?!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**HOLA! Jaja Graciias Por Leer Este Capitulo? Por Favor Deja Tu Reviwes (Comentario) Asi Dia a dia Mejoro! **

**Bueno En El Proximo Capitulo Sera Mas Exitante, Misterioso y WENO PARA QE DECIR MAS LEANLO CUANDO ESTE! Jaja! Un Bss! Y GRACIAS!**


	12. El Cielo y El Océano

**Hola Demore Un Poco Por El Tema De Que Ando Medio Distraida jaja Bueno Pero Les Traigo Un Nuevo Capitulo QE NO? jaja! Bueno Espero que les Guste Nos Vemos Abajo.. :D**

* * *

Capitulo 12

**El cielo y el océano.**

Caemos juntos el frio suelo mojado, pero yo caigo sobre él. Nuestras miradas se encuentras por un instante hasta que me doy cuenta de que… ¡Esta Casi Desnudo! Bueno tiene el traje de baño. Pero es como que muy cortó y fino para mí. Los colores del arcoíris reflejan mis mejillas y el solo hace una sonrisa fastidiosa. Intento levantarme pero al estar casi mojada solo me resbalo.

-¿Quieres levantarte?- me pregunta con su fucking tono seductor que le juega a favor.

De un salto logro volver a levantarme, toco mis mejillas y están más calientes que hierro fundido.

-¿T…uu, eres del equipo de natación?- ¡SAKURA NO VACILES! Me digo.

-Si ¿y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunta y me observa de arriba abajo.

-Soy la capitana del equipo de animadoras- se lo digo con un tono de superioridad.

-Entonces ¿estarás animándome?-esa pregunta vuelva a hacerme subir la temperatura de mis mejillas.

-Qui...Zzas-le digo a penas. El me guiña el ojo y se va, pero recién noto, bastante miradas fijadas en nosotros como suricatos.

Logro entrar al vestuario, con el pulso a mil latidos por micro segundos. Las demás siguen en la piscina. –Babosas- digo a mis adentros. Y me voy al casillero donde están mis ropas, me baño, me peino el cabello, me cambio y salgo. Sigo con esa adrenalina, que dejo el roce con Shaoran… ¡HORMONAS QUE NO PUEDEN CONTROLARSE!

Me Coloco los patines y empiezo la trayectoria al parque del pingüino, Tomoyo me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome que se iba a quedar un rato mas con el coro para terminar de practicar algunos detalles. Llego al parque del pingüino y voy hacia las hamacas, supuestamente aquí seria el punto de encuentro para volver a Sky. (Escai es la pronunciación)

Cuando mis manos rozan las cadenas de la hamacas, todo se borra y estoy parada en medio de altos arbustos muy robustos. Empiezo a caminar y al parecer son pasillos tras pasillos de quien sabe cuántos metros de arbusto, doblo en varias direcciones, a veces topándome sin salida y teniendo que volver, doy vueltas y no encuentro la salida, en definitiva estoy en un laberinto. Sigo caminando, con el paso más lento. Pero una silueta aparece al final del pasillo donde estoy y esta blandiendo una espada, se echa acorrer hacia mí y yo reacciono. Empiezo a correr por donde vine o eso creo porque es como si hubiese cambiado algo, corro y corro. Me detengo a tomar aire en una esquina de dos salidas, pero ahí está atrás mío con la misma velocidad. Es de vida o muerte, tengo que elegir uno de los dos caminos antes de que el llegue a mí, al final tomo el de la derecha, mala decisión… Estoy atrapada, este camino no tiene salida. Y él está enfrente mío, con un salto me hace sentir que es mi fin, mi cuerpo levanta las manos para intentar protegerse de algo imposible, mis ojos se cierran y nada…

Escucho una voz que dice mi nombre, y abro de a poco mis ojos, es Fye y está enfrente de mí el parque también esta y Kero en mi hombro con cara de preocupación. Mis manos tiemblan…

-¿Qué te sucedió Sakura?- me pregunta Kero, con una tonada preocupada.

- Eee… estaba en un laberinto- mi voz tiembla más de lo que alguna vez lo hice- y nno había salida.-intento terminar la oración.

-Tranquilízate Sakura-me dice Fye y tomo una bocanada de aire y exhalo.

-Estaba en un laberinto y una sombra me perseguía… luego no había salida y estuvo por matarme…- parezco monosilábica.

-Sabes quién es esa sombra.- pregunta Fye y niego con la cabeza.-Lo supuse, has tenido un visión.

-¿Una visión?-repito.

-De lo que vendrá en el futuro, pero el futuro siempre puede cambiar.-me explica y al poco tiempo comprendo.

-¿Del futuro?- vuelvo a repetir.

-Sí, uno lejano o uno cercano. Por ahora son visiones que no lograras controlar, con el tiempo y la frecuencia de estas, podrás elegir cuando ver y cuando no.- me explica.

-Entonces eso pasara…-y siento que las manos empiezan a temblar de nuevo.

-Puede pasar, no significa que pase.-contesta.

-Está bien, entonces evitare que pase.- digo con valor. Pero como dicen "una oveja en traje de lobo no entra".

Fye sonríe y Kero me ronronea.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que alguien detecte el poder de vidente que dejaste salir sin querer.-me dice Fye, yo asiento con la cabeza. Nos metemos en los profundos arbustos del parque y Kero nos trasporta a Sky Palace y voy sin dudar a mi habitación, Kero se queda con Fye en el gran salón platicando.

¿Quién Era Esa Sombra? ¿Quería matarme? Bueno hoy en día se supone que soy blanco de todos los magos brujas de muchas dimensiones. Ahora que lo pienso así, eso me asusta, y mucho. Mis manos empiezan ese temblor involuntario.

-Todo estará bien.-dicen a una sola voz, las cartas que salen de mi maletín y me rodean en un circulo mientras dan vuelta alrededor mío.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-le digo con tristeza.

-Solo se tu misma y confía.- dicen y se juntan en un mi mano que la he extendido para que se juntaran.

-¿Confiar?- pregunto pero no responden.

Me lanzo sobre mi cama e intento despejar mi mente con nuevas preguntas… ¿Qué estarán haciendo todos? ¿Qué estará haciendo Tomoyo, Touya y mi padre ahora? ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran? ¿Por qué me pregunto por él? Poco a poco caigo en el sueño, hoy tuve un día bastante agitado, espero que el resto de mis días no sea así…

Sakura… Sakura… una voz repite mi nombre, estoy… en un lugar muy extraño. Estoy para sobre la superficie del agua pero existe agua, solamente agua… un cielo sin ninguna nube, ni corriente, todo está quieto y demasiado tranquilo. La voz sigue diciendo mi nombre, empiezo a caminar sobre la superficie porque al parecer no me hundo, es como si flotara. Sigo caminando en dirección al sol que es el único que me alegra ver, la voz suena cada vez más fuerte y mis ojos quedan algo cegados, veo como si el cielo se uniera al extenso océano, como si una pared de agua se alzara tomando una increíble altura incapaz de saber cuánta. En medio de esa pared, el agua se divide dejando ver una persona.

-Te hemos estado esperando Sakura.- una mujer con larga cabellera color dorado, túnica blanca, me habla. Tiene un rostro fino y ojos azules, como él de un océano. Es muy hermosa…

-¿a mí?- es lo único que puedo responder.

-Si, Sakura necesitamos que seas fuerte. Las cosas se harán un poco pesadas, pero necesitas tomar mucho valor y enfrentarlas.- contesta, pero ¿Por qué habla en plural?

-Se fuerte hija mía.-dice otra persona que sale de la misma pared. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, mis manos tapan mi boca incrédulamente, estoy viendo… a mi madre. Impulsivamente corro a abrazarla y ella lo responde. Lloro, lloro como jamás llore, ella acaricia mi cabello y me refugio en su pecho.

-Has crecido mucho Sakura, y estás cada día más hermosa.- su tono dulce derrumba cualquier barrera de fantasía que creía. Ella está aquí, está conmigo aquí…

-Te amo mamá, te quiero muchísimo.- sigo llorando.- te extraño mucho.-digo ahogadamente.

-Sakura siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no me veas. Siempre…- y lagrimas caen sin cesar. Ella frota suavemente mi espalda pero me endereza. –Escucha Sakura, pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien, solo debes confiar en ti y en los poderes que tienes.- me dice y noto que la mujer de cabellos dorados se vuelve a la pared. Mi madre me suelta suavemente.

-No te vaya.-le digo con un tono casi moribundo.

-Sakura, siempre estaré contigo.- me contesta y se aproxima lentamente a esa pared de agua dividida, pero se detiene. –Sakura confía en el amor, aunque este duela y pelea sobre todo por el.- me da un último consejo, que daría cualquier cosa por volverlos a escuchar. Yo asiento con mi cabeza y veo como la figura de mi madre desaparece por el agua.

Lo hare, seré muy fuerte. Llorare, sufriré, caeré ¡pero siempre sonreiré y seguiré adelante! Te lo prometo madre.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola! GRACIAS POR LEER! Emm Bueno Les Puedo Confesar Que Llore Un Poqiito Con Este Capitulo... Pero Tmbn Me Gusto Mucho.. Porque Senti ESA ALEGRIA...! Bueno ESPERO que dejen Reviwes Asi Me Ayudan y tmbn saber si les Gusto! GRACIAS POR LEER! **


	13. El Parque de Diversiones

**Hola Como Estan?! Bueno Este es Otro Capitulo De Este Fic Hermoso! Es Mas Largo y Creo que de ahora en mas seran algo asi... Espero que no hayan esperdo mucho... BUENO EMPIECEN A LEER! NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**El Parque de Diversiones**

Me despierto lentamente, con una felicidad que no sentía hace mucho tiempo... Cuando reconozco mi cuarto veo que me han salido unas alas inmensas, blancas con un brillo sobrenatural, me asusto pero noto que han empezado a desaparecer por mi espalda. No creo que en este momento me preocupen cosas así… la felicidad de volver a ver mi madre me ha tranquilizado tanto… Me voy a mi lujoso baño a darme un baño y arreglarme para salir con Tomoyo y Shaoran al parque de diversiones.

No sé que ponerme, aun deben faltan un par de horas. Me decido por jeans un poco ajustados pero cómodos, una camisa a cuadros de colores cálidos y unas zapatillas informales. Me seco el pelo, me lo cepillo y lo dejo caer tengo un largo hasta la cintura, cuando eras más pequeña lo usaba más corto.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo a la cocina a desayunar. Al parecer no hay nadie, me parece algo solitario el palacio, no es que me moleste, es mas ya estoy acostumbrada. Busco en los libros mágicos de cocina algo para desayunar pero realmente mi boca me pide algo dulce, sé que no es bueno empezar el día con golosinas pero mataría por un chocolate en este preciso momento (literalmente).

Recuerdo que existe una carta que podría ayudarme.

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muéstrate antes la que elegida ¡Libérate!- materializo el báculo y saco el mazo de cartas de mi bolsillo. -¡Dulce!- convoco la carta.

-Buen Día Ama.-saluda la carta.

-¡Buen Día!-la saludo con una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.- disculpa, te podría pedir un favor.-le digo y trazo círculos en el suelo con la punta de mi pie derecho.

-Claro, estoy para servirle.- responde.

-Podrías hacer aparecer un pastel grande de fresas, es que me dio tantas ganas de probar uno.- le digo apenada. Ella se ríe y mueve un bastoncito pequeño y sobre la mesada aparece un enorme pastel de fresas.

-Gracias, quieres comer un trozo conmigo, ahora estoy muy sola y me gustaría compañía, si no es mucha molestia.-le pregunto y ella, que es pequeña, del tamaño de una mesita de luz, abre los ojos de par en par, al parecer está muy sorprendida.

-Sera un placer ama.- me responde aun con el rostro de sorpresa.

-Llámame Sakura.- le digo y saco el mazo.- todas, por favor llámenme por mi nombre. Las cartas brillas supongo que en señal de aprobación.

Me siento y Dulce se sienta sobre la mesada, al ser pequeña le queda incomodo las baquetas. Sirvo un trozo en dos platos y saco dos cucharillas. Comemos entre sonrisas, cuando veo el reloj que llevo en mi mano derecha me percato que recién son las ocho de la mañana. Le comento a Dulce los planes de hoy.

-Ustedes también irán.- le digo.

-Me encantaría ver los pasteles del parque, me encantan los pasteles, amo los pasteles.-me dice muy animada.

-Sabes… mi padre tiene un libro de pasteles y repostería en su biblioteca.-le comento.

Ella me mira como intentando decirme algo y lo suelta.- Me gustaría leerlo si me dejaras.

-¡Claro!- extiendo mi puño en aprobación- entonces antes de volver, lo vamos a buscar.-le contesto.-Hoy también empiezo a entrenar con Fye.-sigo la charla.

-¿Quién Es Fye?-me responde.

-Es el Gran Mago que llego de otra dimensión para ayudarme.-le respondo. Y ella solo asiente con picardía.

Nos servimos un trozo mas, porque realmente esta delicioso. Va a quedar suficiente para Kero, Yue y Fye. Aunque me temo que si Kero lo ve primero no deje nada T_T. Terminamos y Dulce vuelve a la forma de carta, guardo de nuevo el mazo y levanto los platos. Me voy a ver un poco más el palacio porque me falta demasiado para ver todo, me acuerdo del libro de anoche y me decido ir a ver si existe algún dato más sobre "La magia del Sonido". El báculo se vuelve a hacer llave.

Subo las escaleras, paso por bastantes corredores hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Voy a la estantería donde me encontré con el libro, pero ahí está de vuelta, supongo que también se acomoda solo el palacio y como lo deje en mi habitación volvió aquí. Pero no hay nada más sobre esta magia. Ojeo bastantes libros, pero ninguno sobre la magia del sonido. Quizás haya algo en otras estanterías, asique empiezo la búsqueda. Voy a "Elementos" y me llama la atención un libro diferente, es azul con muchos símbolos que no reconozco –Debo estudiar un poco mas.- me digo. Lo tomo y mi reloj empieza a chillar… ¡Como pasa el tiempo! ¡Ya son las nueves y media! Corro al gran Salón. ¡Libérate! activo nuevamente el báculo. ¡Carrera! Un gato aparece pero este se ve más feroz. –Busca a Kero por favor.- le digo y este sale a gran velocidad por los pasillos.

-¡Tarde, Tarde, Tarde!- susurro preocupada, siempre llego tarde ¡ni levantándome a las seis de la mañana! Carrera vuelve y se transforma en carta. A los minutos llega Kero.

-¡Kero se suponía que tenias que estar despierto hace rato!-le grito.

-Me quede hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.-me responde y no entiendo cómo puede jugar… ¿Existen enchufes aquí? Ese no es el punto.

-¡Vamos, que llego Tarde!

-Sakura también puedes usar a "Atravesar" para ir y venir sin me ayuda, y recién noto que sigue con sueño.- Solo tienes que conjurarlo y marcarle esta dimensión ya que es totalmente inaccesible a menos que alguien de adentro marque la dimensión en la carta.

-Está bien Kero, puedes quedarte. He dejado un pastel en la cocina… ¡PERO SOLO PUEDES COMER UN TROZO! Tiene que quedar para Fye y Yue.-le digo seria, y en sus ojos salen unas estrellas.-Gloton.- digo en un susurro. –Kero ¿como marco esta dimensión?-le pregunto.

-Primero convoca la carta.- me ordena.

-¡Atravesar!- una mujer con vestido de seda aparece.

-Through (nombre de la carta en el hemisferio occidental) marca esta dimensión, para que Sakura pueda ir y volver si necesidad de estar nosotros con ella.- le indica Kero a la Carta y esta asiente. Un aura la rodea y unas joyas sobres sus manos se encienden, esta vuelve a inclinar la cabeza.

-Está listo Sakura, ahora puedes ir y volver con Through.-me dice Kero y se va a los humos hacia la cocina.

-Tendré que pedir a Dulce otro pastel.- me digo mientras me refriego la sien.- bueno me llevarías al parque el pingüino por favor.-le digo a Atravesar y hace aparecer un agujero donde se puede ver el parque al otro lado.-Gracias- le digo y atravieso el portal.

No hay nadie por suerte, he sido muy descuidada. Guardo la carta junto a las demás, inspecciono una vez más, nadie me haya visto. Al parecer nadie se dio ni cuenta que he aparecido, perfecto. Me pongo los patines que tengo en mi pequeña mochila, donde también están las coderas y rodilleras, soy algo torpe asique me ayudan bastante a no golpearme.

Patino bajo los hermosos cerezo, las imágenes de anoche vienen a mi mente… estoy tan feliz, he visto a mi madre y está en un buen lugar. Me encantaría decirle a mi hermano pero, me dijo que no se lo digiera a nadie ¿Cuál será la razón? Diviso a Tomoyo y a Shaoran en la entrada del parque.

-Buenos Días Sakura, te ves plena este día.- me saluda Tomoyo.

-Buenos Días Sakura.- responde Shaoran.

-¡Buenos Días! ¡Disculpen mi demora! Tuvo un problema con Kero.- ¡QUE HE DICHO!

-¿Kero? ¿Quién es Kero?- pregunta Shaoran y ¡¿Qué le digo?!

-Es su gato ¿no es cierto Sakura?- me salva Tomoyo.

-Si mi gato ja ja… es que rasguño todas mis cortinas.- podía haber formulado una mejor respuesta.

-Ahh ¿entramos?- pregunta y por alguna razón me siento nerviosa. Asentimos y entramos los tres.

Es un lugar realmente genial, hay tantos juegos y negocios. Hay una gran torre de reloj algo extraña por su diseño es como si fuera una estalactita. Son muchos juegos y quiero subirme a los mayores posibles, aunque Tomoyo y Shaoran me observan. Creo que me estoy portando como una niña pequeña… ¡pero que va! Solo dos veces (con esta) he podido ir a un parque de diversiones.

Nos vamos a la montaña rusa (yo me opuse, pero perdí… estúpida democracia), el juego arranca y me sujeto hasta los dientes contra el asiento, subimos bajamos, giramos y paramos. Tengo todo el cuerpo revuelto, al parecer Tomoyo y Shaoran no sienten nada, a mí se me cruzan los ojos. Les pido que no sentemos un momento porque me siento de cabeza. Nos vamos a unas bancas y Shaoran se apoya sobre un árbol al lado nuestro.

-Sakura es la segunda vez que vienes a un parque de diversiones ¿No es cierto?- habla Tomoyo.

-Sí, la primera vez vine con mi hermano y mi madre.-le respondo recordando ese momento.

_I'm so tired of being here..._ _Suppressed by all my childish fears… (_Mi teléfono empieza a sonar). (My Immortal es mi tono, es uno de los que más me gustan ^-^)

-¿Diga?-contesto.

-Hola, Sakura. Soy Fye, Kerberos me ha dado tu número. Tienes que venir a entrenar a las 9pm.-me contestan del otro lado Fye.-ah y Kerberos quiere que le traigas pastel del parque.

-Está bien, estaré ahí Fye.-le digo y cuelgo. -Fye se adapto bastante bien- pienso.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a aquel juego.-anuncia Tomoyo señalando al "Paseo del Terror",

¡No no! Qué tal si vamos a aquel (las tazas giratorias).-digo exaltada y llamo la atención de Shaoran.

-Vamos al paseo del terror.- apoya Shaoran ¡Porque al paseo del terror! ¡Me dan mucho medio esas cosas! Lo único que puedo hacer es entrar, pero sostengo con todas mis fuerzas el brazo de Tomoyo, ella está grabando.

-No se ve nada, tendré una mala grabación.- suspiro, no podrá grabarme muerta del miedo- pero con esta podre.- y saca otra de su bolso.-tiene para poder filmar a oscuras- esas estrellas en sus ojos reaparecen,

-No cambias Tomoyo.-digo. Shaoran está detrás de nosotros y me pone más nerviosa.

Seguimos caminando por un pasillo oscuro con muy poca luz, un monstro cae justo en frente de mi cara y por poco llego a colgarme del techo, mi sangre empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo a grandes velocidades. Tomoyo y Shaoran se ven tan tranquilos ¿Acaso no los asusto? Sigo avanzando algo noqueada por el monstro, pero esta vez llevo a Tomoyo de escudo. Entramos a un salón con mucha telaraña. Es difícil pasar, pero ahora empieza a haber un sonido detrás nuestro, como si un bicho estuviera saliendo de su guarida. Una adrenalina se apodera de mi y empiezo a hacerme paso entre la telaraña, los otros me siguen por atrás entre risas. Creo que ya estamos lejos de ese bicho, pero ahora se puso más tétrico, en este salón hay muñecos de ceras con deformidades y algunos me dan mucho miedo, me vuelvo a la espalda de Tomoyo. Seguimos pasando entre los muñecos y me quedo semi-paralizada cuando veo que un muñeco se levanta de su silla y se acerca a nosotros, ha Tomoyo también ha asustado y nos echamos a correr, Shaoran nos sigue pero tiene una sonrisa burlista. Logramos salir de esa sala de muñecos horripilantes pero ahora hay otro pasillo iluminado por candelabros, seguimos avanzando y en las paredes hay muchos retratos que se mueven ¡QUIERO SALIR YA DE AQUÍ! De pronto, las luces se apagan y no logro ver nada, siento que me empujan y grito el nombre de Tomoyo pero no siento nada.

Las luces vuelven y estoy sola, empiezo a llamar a Tomoyo y a Shaoran pero no me contestan, camino muy lento pero la puerta de atrás se abre y sale un maniático con una sierra eléctrica. Mi cuerpo no me pide permiso y ya empezó a correr hace rato. Llego al otro extremo y abro la puerta como puedo… al estar en el otro lado, es un pequeño salón abandonado, tiene telaraña y algunos adornos precarios. Mi cuerpo esta temblando y no sé si pueda seguir, una vez más las luces se apagan y me muevo descontrolada, siento que me choco con alguien y caigo al suelo. Pero no siento el golpe del suelo contra mi rostro, es más, caigo cómoda, siento que mis labios están sobre algo, algo cálido y suave. Las luces vuelven y lo que miro es… ¡Shaoran Li! ¡Y nuestros labios están juntos!

* * *

**Hola Gracias Por Leer Mi Fic! :D Bueno Que Tal Les Parecio? Me Gustaria Saberlo! Deja tu Reviwes (Comentantario) Creo que tuvo de todo..! Jeje Pero aun tngo qe mejorar! :D Bueno DEJA TU REVIWES! **


	14. Una Pequeña Visión

**Hola Como Estan?! Bueno Les Comentos Que Cada Lunes Salgran Los Capitulos De Este Fic :D Espero Que Les Guste El Capitulo... Tiene de todo un poco.. jeje es bastante humilde pero necesario para el siguiente e.e LOS ESPERO ABAJO.. Gracias Por Leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Una pequeña vision**

Me alejo un poco, y lo miro a los ojos. Está, tan sorprendido como yo, nos miramos desconcertados…

-¡Que Hermoso! ¡Nunca pensé, que captaría el primer beso de la grandiosa sakurita!- Es Tomoyo y… ¡LO GRABO! Creo que ya tengo un estofado de colores en mi cara. – ¡Que Emoción!-sigue diciendo y tiene en su rostro casi lagrimas de emoción.

Me levanto del suelo, Shaoran hace lo mismo y creo que el también esta sonrojado. Llegamos a la salida de este juego horripilante, Tomoyo pregunta dónde iremos con entusiasmo, le señalo que vayamos a los juegos de maquinas. Aun estoy algo noqueada con esa situación y no logro sacarme de la cabeza los ojos que me miraban cuando estaba sobre su pecho.

Nos vamos a mi juego favorito, Tomoyo lo sabe… es un juego donde hay una cámara-sensor que capta los movimientos, el objetivo es imitar el baile de la pantalla que hay debajo. Y el premio son peluches de felpa (lo cual me encantan)

-¡Sakura, es hora de bailar!-dice Tomoyo con mucha alegría.

Me voy al centro de la pista (que es un cuadrado no muy grande) tengo que elegir el tema que deseo bailar en un pantalla táctil. Lo selecciono ¡Y a jugar! (Ievan Polkka- Miku) (Escúchenlo)

**_El sonido de una polka llega desde la casa del vecino  
y puso mis pies a moverse ligeramente atrás, 1, 2 y 3  
La madre de leva vigila que su hija no se escape de nuevo  
Por supuesto ella no escuchó y entonces a engañarla pensó  
leva sonrió, violín sonó al rededor hay mucha gente  
Hacia calor, pero realmente eso no le parecía incomodar  
Ni siquiera al forma señor mucho menos al joven apuesto  
¿A quién le importa el sudor? Cuando se está bailando, 1, 2 y 3…_**

Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, los pasos son muy simples y graciosos…

**_La madre de leva se distrajo y en sí misma, se encerró  
y de inmediato empezó a tararear sin parar este ritmo  
Deja atrás lo aburrido,  
deja atrás lo aburrido,  
deja atrás lo ab...  
deja atrás lo ab...  
deja atrás lo ab..., ab..., ab... _**

Jajaja Nunca me divertí tanto, jugué a este juego en los festivales de nuestra escuela… es tan divertido y en si esta canción…

**_El baile paro pero empezó la verdadera diversión  
leva llevó a un extraño que conoció en el baile a su hogar  
Al instante su madre la holló  
Y entonces en llanto ella cayó  
Por favor no debes llorar  
Cuando se está bailando, 1, 2 y 3  
La madre gritó al extraño a lo que le contestó  
Señora no se preocupe no tengo ninguna sombría intención  
No hay nada de malo de que  
Yo corteje a su linda señorita  
Es linda pero salvaje  
Cuando se está bailando, 1, 2 y 3_**

Termino de bailar, agotada. Cuando me fijo en mis amigos veo un mundo de gente alrededor grabando… ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! ¡MUERO DE LA PENA! ¿¡Baile mal!? Logro ver a Tomoyo y a Shaoran e inmediatamente, a paso muy ligero, los saco de ahí y los llevo lejos de toda esa gente…

-Estuviste grandiosa Sakura-comenta Tomoyo.

-¡Me muero de la pena! (T.T)-respondo.

-Bailaste Bien-comenta Shaoran cortante pero es un elogio… Me sonrojo al recordar la escena… el parece que se percata.

Es un poco tarde así que nos vamos a comer algo. Luego de comer, compramos unos helados y nos vamos a la laguna que crearon dentro del parque. Es muy hermosa, en el centro se encuentra una fuente que arroja el agua hacia el cielo con mucha precisión. Nos sentamos a un borde, viendo pasar a las parejas que van en bote.

-Li ¿Te puedo hacer un pregunta?-Tomoyo…

-Si-responde él y conozco esa mirada en Tomoyo está decidida a ir directamente al punto.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-responde y siento que se vuelve pesado el ambiente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-responde el y yo miro la situación sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Tu Clan nos odia no es cierto?

-Si- responde y siento que se me tuerce el estomago.

-¿Y Tu también?- fue directa.

-No- responde y voltea al lago.

-Entonces ¿Podremos confiar en ti?- pregunta con voz firme Tomoyo.

-Si- responde el. Tomoyo relaja su expresión y sonríe.

-Que bueno.-dice, para que Tomoyo confié seguro debe ser cierto… Tomoyo puede saber si las personas que la rodean dicen la verdad, es una habilidad muy escasa en el mundo de la magia…si ella confía en el yo también lo hare. Pero hay algo en el, que me tiene algo nerviosa…

Pasamos un buen tiempo charlando, ya ha oscurecido y las luces del parque iluminan el lugar… son tan alegres y llenas de colores. Seguramente luzco como una chiquilla a la que llevan por primera vez a un parque de diversiones aun que esta es mi segunda vez, pero de la primera no recuerdo mucho.

-¡Subamos al martillo!- digo, Tomoyo no quiere subir dice que aun siente la comida en su estomago (si mejor que no suba si no podría regurgitar) así que voy con Shaoran que podría notar algo en su fría mirada… aunque en el entrenamiento no la tenía… (Me vuelvo a sonrojar…) Nos subimos, unos muchachos nos ponen el cinturón.

El juego nos lleva a la punta, se abalanza haciendo amagues para girar… cuando empieza a caer…

Estoy cayendo… de repente me zambullo en agua. Empieza a hundirme, intento nadar hacia arriba pero no lo logro, me estoy quedando sin aire, no sé cuanto logro soportar. Estoy agotada y abro mi boca pensando en que me ahogare pero… no es así. Puedo respirar tranquilamente ¿será magia? Me pregunto.

-Encuentra el libros de las cuatro direcciones.- una voz suena por todo el agua… y se repite dos veces más…

Vuelvo al parque, al parecer tuve una visión… pero aun sigo en el juego, girando y girando… Shaoran esta mirándome y tengo que dar una escusa quizás noto mi presencia.

-Dicen que si cierras los ojos se sienten mejor.- vaya mentira poco preparada, la mía…

-Si- responde y espero que lo haya convencido…

El juego termina, salgo con todos mis cabellos despeinados, pero como siempre una Tomoyo preparada me arregla el cabello. Estoy algo perdida en mis pensamientos… ¿Libro de las cuatro direcciones?... le preguntare el lunes en la escuela a Tomoyo quizás sepa algo. Encuentro un lugar donde venden pasteles y compro una buena rebanada… (Para Dulce)

Es hora de irnos. Salimos y a Tomoyo la vienen a buscar los guardias de clan, que seguro estuvieron dando vueltas por aquí… hablando de guardianes… ¿Yue estará por aquí?

-Adiós, nos veremos el lunes.-se despide Tomoyo. Respondemos el saludo.

Caminamos con Shaoran hasta el centro.

-Gracias Shaoran, por acompañarme.-le digo amablemente.

-¿Enserio no quieres que te acompañe has tu casa?- ¡Que caballero que es! TwT.

-No gracias, jeje es que tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas.-le miento.

-Entonces te acompaño.- ¡qué difícil que lo hace!

-¡No no! No te molestes, puedo sola.- le respondo y me pongo los patines.

-No lo creo…-dice en un murmullo. Le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso piensas… - le digo y me voy rápido, lo deje pensando… jeje soy perversa… -¡Adiós Shaoran! ¡Me Divertí Mucho! ¡Gracias!- le grito a lo lejos. ¡OMG! No sé si logro ver bien pero... ¡¿Ha vuelto a sonreír?!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola De Nuevo! Gracias Por Leer Este Capituloo! Que Tal Les Parecio? Me Interesa sabeer! Por Favor Deja Tu Reviwes! :D Las Criticas son Reconstructivas! GRACIAS! **

**P/D: Un pequeño avance de lo que se viene... Sakura descubre algo muy importante... Shaoran esta en algo... y WENOO ! AJAJA! Van a tener qe esperar ^-^**


	15. ¿Memoria Sellada?

**Bueno Hola.. Primero le Pido Disculpa Por No Actualizar.. y Segundo.. De ahora en mas.. pondre el nombre de la musica que utilice antes de que aparezca la letra de esa forma la ponen si es quieren sentir con mas emocion el fic e_e Sin mas qe avisarles! Nos Vemos Abajo! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Hoy ha sido un gran día… Desayune postre junto a Dulce, fui al parque de diversiones junto a Tomoyo y Shaoran, ese suceso que ocurrió también…

Sigo en camino al parque pingüino ¿Por qué me afecta tanto ese beso? Fue un accidente no tendría que estar tan… tan… ¿Distraída? Después de todo es un beso, desde el punto en el que se vea. Y todos significan algo, según las revistas que lee Rika, un beso explica más de mil sentimientos ¿Pero tengo algún sentimiento hacia Li? De repente caigo al suele por chocarme con alguien.

-¡Discúlpeme! Iba muy distraída perdóneme.-pido disculpa con repetidas reverencias y el hombre se levanta y me ofrece la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta. Tiene una linda voz, muy masculina. Alzo mi vista y veo un joven muy apuesto. Pelo rebeldes como Shaoran, pero estos son rubios… ojos azules… parecidos a los de Fye, un rostro esbelto muy masculino, le doy unos dieciocho años pero se me parece a alguien conocido.

-Si-respondo.- ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

-Sí estoy bien, solo pensé que un ángel había caído sobre mi.-me ¿piropea?

-Gracias-digo algo apenada.

-¿Podría saber tu nombre?-me responde el extraño.

-Me llamo Sakura- respondo.

-Mi nombre es Ryou, encantado de conocerte Sakura (*riu) –se presenta.

-Mucho gusto Ryou, disculpa ¿Te mudaste hace poco?-le pregunto, no creo haberlo visto alguna vez pero de todas forma algo en él se me hace conocido.

-Se puede decir que si.- responde.

-Ahh… Bueno Ryou me tengo que ir, disculpa por no haberte visto.-me inclino en señal de disculpa.

-No fue nada, un placer Sakura.- nos despedimos y vuelvo al camino hacia el parque pingüino. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido? ¿Por dónde vivirá?...

La noche ha caído y la oscuridad se hace notar. Llego al parque pingüino y vuelvo a Sky Palace por la carta. Esta vez no hay nadie esperándome, quizás nadie lo noto. Quiero observar un poco el jardín y bueno también pensar…

Todo está muy verde y rebosando de vida, distintas especies de plantas abundan en estos jardines. Flores, arboles y hasta el mismo césped es distinto al que estoy acostumbrada a ver. Quizás mi padre sabe más de esto, pero el por algún motivo no le gustaba que fuese con él a las excavaciones. Ahora que me pongo a pensar hay muchas cosas que no me cierran y cosas que no recuerdo… mi infancia, por ejemplo, no recuerdo… más que nada recuerdos de mi padre… tengo los de mi madre; horas que nos pasábamos platicando del mundo externo, muchos consejos a medio entender. Pero no hay más…

Algo dentro mío quiere saber que pasa… por qué no logro entender lo que me pasa… ¿porque mi memoria se cerró?… no lo sé…

Sigo explorando los jardines que tienen una gran extensión y por primera vez veo el limite… ¡Es una isla flotante! En medio de todas las nubes… una barrera invisible impide sacar la mano afuera de ese límite… como si hubiera un gran domo. Saco mi celular, me pongo los auriculares y me siento en el borde. Deseo escuchar la música y pensar… viendo como las nubes cambian de formas y como se mueven los vientos. Una imagen sigue en mi mente y no me deja pensar en las demás cosas… el beso que nos dimos accidentalmente con Shaoran ¿será mi primer beso? ¿Valdrá como uno?

Me siento identificada de alguna manera con la letra de la canción que acaba de empezar… (A place In This World- Taylor Swift)

**No sé lo que quiero, así que no me pregunten**

**Porque todavía estoy tratando de entender**

**No saben lo que es por ese camino, yo solo camino**

**Tratando de ver a través de la lluvia cayendo**

**Aunque yo no soy la única**

**Que se siente así…**

Intento comprender… pero no logro encontrar esas respuestas…

**Estoy sola, por mi cuenta,**

**Y ya eso es todos lo que saben**

**Voy a ser fuerte, voy a estar equivocada**

**Oh pero la vida sigue**

**Sólo soy una niña, tratando de encontrar**

**Un lugar en este mundo…**

Sola… Sola… es la palabra que marca mi memoria…

**Al fin en la radio, mis viejos vaqueros**

**Y estoy usando mi corazón en mi manga**

**A tener suerte hoy, obtuvo el sol**

**¿Podrían decirme qué más debo hacer?**

**Y el mañana es sólo un misterio, oh yeah**

**Pero es normal**

El mañana es un misterio… ¿y el presente que es? ¿Un regalo?

Siento a las cartas salir de mi bolsa, y se colocan al frente mío, entre el abismo de nubes y yo.

-Ama… ¿Por qué se siente sola? Nosotras estaremos a su lado hasta que nuestra magia deje de existir- me concilian todas a la vez.

-No lo se, no entiendo la soledad que siento en mi corazón… es como si algo me faltara, como si algo dentro mi se hubiera ido… -les respondo.

- ¿algo que le faltara?- dice la carta tiempo.

-sí, no lo sé, no lo entiendo.-le respondo.- pero siento, que junto a ustedes no sentiré esa soledad… asique… por favor cuiden de mi.-le digo con tono de suplica dando una pequeña reverencia y embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Las cartas se alivian y se apilan en mi mano. –Gracias- es lo único que digo y apretó el mazo de cartas contra mi pecho.

Es hora de volver, quizás estén preocupados al no ver que llegue. Me encamino al camino de adoquines blancos que van hacia la parte trasera del palacio. Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que como bien es un palacio hermoso y lujoso, también tiene una excelente formación como fortaleza, serie de amurallamiento, cuatros torres que perfectamente dan la vista de toda la isla flotante y algo raro… supongo que debe ser el aura mágica que rodea el ambiente. Entro, tras abrir la gran puerta con mi llave (mucho mas pequeña que la principal) y me dirijo a mi habitación en perfecto silencio para que no me regañen o algo por el estilo. Pero…

-¿Cómo te la pasaste Sakura?- es Fye y esta sentado con un libro de magia en un sofá de cuero blanco, me sorprendió un poco.

- ¡Muy bien Fye! ¡Me subí a muchos juegos! ¡También comí muchas cosas! –le respondo con mucha alegría y entusiasmo.

-Que bueno Sakura, es bueno que te distraigas…

-Sí, es mi segunda vez en un parque, la pase muy bien junto a Tomoyo y Shaoran… -le comento.

-¿Shaoran? ¿El chico del clan Reed?- me pregunta arqueando la ceja.

-Si, es mi amigo ahora.-le digo justificándolo.

-Hay que estar atentos, he sentido un presencia en los alrededores del colegio.-me advierte.

-Fye-Sama… ¿me podría enseñar magia de defensa? Se algunos hechizos que he leído en libros pero nunca los practique… Por favor Fye-Sama enséñeme.- le digo un tono decido y firme.

Fye me mira con una sonrisa…

-Sakura… he venido a este mundo para enseñarte… solo esperaba que me lo digas para que empecemos.-me muestra esa sonrisa.- bueno empezaremos mañana temprano ¿te parece?

-Si ¡Claro! –respondo feliz.

-Bueno ahora ve a dormir así te puedes levantar.

-Si ¡hasta mañana Fye! –me despido con una sonrisa, pero me veo que su rostro se muestra algo raro, pero al final se ríe un poco y me devuelve la despedida.

Subo a mi cuarto y en mi cama esta Kero, dormido. Me voy a mi baño y me pongo mi pijama, me acuesto con kero en brazo mientras he dejado las cartas en una mesa de luz a mi costado.

Mañana empezare a entrenar… ¡qué emoción!

* * *

**Hola Hola! Alguien Ahi? Me Gustaria Saber que les Parecio Este Capitulo! Esta bastente elaborado y creo que no tengo errores ._. ajaj! Bueno PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIWES! :D Si qieren conctactarse conmigo! en mi perfil de la pagina esta estan los medios! ADIOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	16. Mi Primera Clase

**HOLA! ALGUIEN AHÍ?! BUENO PERDONEN LA TARDANZA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN . PERO ESTA SE DEBE QUE NO ENCONTRABA MI BLOC DONDE LO ESCRIBO.. (Ustedes saven que soy sincera...) Jaja Bueno He aqui otro Capitulo de Mi Fic! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Mi Primera Clase**

Estoy con Fye afuera en los jardines, Kerberos está observando desde lo alto de un árbol de hojas plateadas algo antinaturales a mis ojos.

-¿Lista?- pregunta Fye.

-¡Clara Fye-Sama! Digo Sensei-me muestro algo apenada y veo a Fye sonreír. –Bueno empecemos, con lo básico…- me dice y alza su brazo lo cual produce que desde su mano se alargué un fino hielo que luego se desase dejando ver su gran báculo, el cual vi el primer día que llego.

Dibuja extraños símbolos en el aire que luego se mueven haciendo un domo alrededor de nosotros (incluyendo el árbol donde está Kerberos) el ambiente cambia y nos encontramos en la nada (supongo o.O) todo nuestro es un blanco opaco sin sentido. Pero poco a poco se convierte el suelo blanco en arena caliente y el sol da de lleno sobre nosotros. Estamos en un desierto.

-Bueno Sakura, acciona tu báculo.-me ordena lo cual yo asiento obediente.

-Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, revélate ante mi quien acepto este poder contigo… ¡LIBERATE!- recito el conjuro y la llave se materializa y la tomo por el medio.

-¡Bien! El Báculo solo ayuda a la circulación de magia, un mago no depende de su báculo, para hacer magia, solo concentra la magia y se puede decir que hace las magias más efectivas.-me explica.

-Pero necesito el báculo para accionar las cartas.-le digo entre pregunta y explicación.

-No Sakura, te equivocas…-me contradice.- las cartas son tuyas… puedes activarlas con solo pensar en la cartas que necesitas, te enseñare a aprender cómo hacerlo pero ahora no es esencial como una buena protección.- me explica y entiendo cada una de sus palabras… ¡COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE MI MAESTRO DE FISICA FUERA ASI! Explica tan bien… TwT.

-Está bien Sensei- le digo como buena alumna e_e.

Empieza la lección enseñándome a canalizar mi magia atreves del báculo creando efectivos escudos, aunque prefiero la carta escudo, es más fácil. Pero me enseña de todos modos porque dice que hay que estar siempre preparados.

Las Horas Pasan y llego a crear escudos estables que luego el ataca para comprobar su resistencia y me siento feliz porque son bastante fuertes.

Tengo mucho calor, pero Fye me alienta a seguir practicando. Pero esta vez me enseña magia de Telequinesis, a como aumentar los cinco sentidos…

Al fin Fye me da un descanso y por primera vez veo a Kerberos plácidamente en la sombra del un árbol ancho que seguramente Fye hizo para él, se lo van tan relajado moviendo su cola de un lado a otro… me gustaría patearle su suave trasero ¬¬.

Me siento en la sombra del árbol junto a Kero, cierro los ojos y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás pegándola al árbol. Suspiro… … … y me viene un recuerdo.

-Sabes algo Kero…- me inclino derecha y lo miro, el levanta su cabeza que tenía entre sus patas.

-¿Qué?- responde con calor.

-Me acabo de acordar de algo… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?-le pregunto.

-Si, como olvidarla.-responde y sé que es un buen recuerdo porque mueve su cola de lado a lado con alegría.

-Recuerdo que fue un día muy feliz para mi, fuiste mi primer amigo, tenía cinco años y recuerdo que el cielo estaba despejado.-le digo mientras observo el cielo- estaba como este cielo…

-Es verdad-responde mirando al cielo como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Pero sabes… recuerdo a mi papa ese día, pero es como si no encajara en ese recuerdo… -le comento y kero abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunta.

-Es como si fuera cuando recortas una persona de revista y los pones en un fondo distinto… no se es como… Argg no lo sé… no lo entiendo.-no me explico bien.

Kero se pone a pensar o a recordar supongo, y en eso Fye que estaba en una rama de muy arriba del árbol baja.

-Odio el Calor- dice secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Somos dos.-le sigo.

-Bueno es hora de que volvamos, eso fue todo por hoy.- avisa Fye lo cual asiento y de un momento a otro el mundo vuelve a desaparecer y como de la nada aparecemos en los jardines del Palacio.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vaya a trabajar y tú a estudiar.- me dice Fye.

-Si- respondo y me doy cuenta de que estuve como medio día entrenando junto a Fye, pero parece que fueron treinta minutos aquí…

Busco mis cosas que deje en los sillones del gran salón y vuelvo a la puerta principal donde me encuentro con un Fye con ropa de "maestro" si así se le puede decir.

-Bueno Sakura… nos vemos a mitad de hora.-me sonríe y se desaparece de la nada.

Hoy tengo Artes Plásticas, me doy cuenta por su despedida. Luego saco mi llave y hago el conjuro…

-Llévame al parque del Rey pingüino… ¡Atravesar!-conjuro y aparezco en el parque y detrás mío se cierra la entrada dimensional. Cuando me encamino a salir de los arbusto siento un toquecito frio que me hela el alma y me hace caer al suelo.

-Sakura te olvidaste esto.- dice Kero moviendo con su patita mi teléfono celular…

-¡Kero! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! –le grito intentando recuperar la respiración que perdí al caer.

-Discúlpame Sakura, pensé que habías sentido mi presencia.- se disculpa kero refregándose la sien.

Es verdad, podría haber sentido su presencia… pero estaba con otras cosas en mi cabeza y me olvide de que no tenía que bajar mis defensas mágicas. Quizás por eso también hoy viene conmigo Kero.

-Tienes razón tenía que haberte sentido, discúlpame kero.- ahora soy yo la que se disculpa.

-Últimamente andas muy distraída Sakura.-me comenta kero mientras entra a mi mochila y saca su cabecita atreves de ella.

-No es nada, solo es que se vienen los parciales- miento.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Es cierto! ¿Y estas estudiando?- de repente me doy cuenta que la mentira era verdad y que los parciales se están aproximando y yo no he estudiado.

-No, pero empezare hoy.-le respondo y llego a la avenida donde me pongo los patines.

-¡Bueno así se habla!-me anima kero.

-¡Si!- y quedo callada por que veo que los cerezos han florecidos y hace un panorama magnifico… patino dando giros en medio de la interminable lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezos… es tan rejuvenecedor… tan hermoso… tan familiar…

(. . .)

Estoy de nuevo en el laberinto de aquella vez, pero esta vez tengo mi báculo y el mazo de cartas… recuerdo vagamente los pasillos donde me cruce con esa sombra y empiezo a evitarlos, apoyo mi mano sobre la pared (un método que me enseño Tomoyo para poder salir de un laberinto) pero no, siento que camino en círculos… y llego al centro del laberinto. Un jardín con altos arboles de cerezos, que sus pétalos caen como suave lluvia de verano… en el centro hay una fuente con forma de una maqueta solar pero al parecer de oro… el agua cae estrepitosamente de cada planeta dando una hermosa figura de ella… el ambiente se pone muy frio y noto que la única entrada es por la que yo vine… y que la sombra que yo antes había visto estaba parada justo en frente. Al enfocar su figura noto la silueta de un hombre eso es seguro… pero algo me sacude…

Un par de ojos cafés me miran inquietamente… luego diviso las ramas de los árboles y noto a kero sobre mi pecho quieto en forma de peluche.

Logro distinguir el chicos de ojos cafés… es Shaoran… pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? Y yo ¿Qué hago en el suelo?

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto algo mareada.

-No lo sé, pasaba por esta calle cuando vi que caías al suelo y me detuve.- responde y veo que el asiste al colegio en motocicleta la cual esta parada a unos metros de nosotros.

Piensa Sakura… no tiene que saber nadie nada sobre ti y la magia… ¡piensa!...

-Etto… seguro se debe a que no dormí bien anoche… -le respondo y al final me doy cuenta que todas las mentiras que digo son al mismo tiempo verdad… y el no dormir se debe, en parte a su culpa o al destino, no lo sé.

-Mmm- es lo único que dice y un brote de color carmesí de pinta en mi cara… estamos en una pose algo comprometida… me levanto rápido pero algo torpe porque tengo los patines puesto…

-Gracias Shaoran es hora de que vayamos al colegio antes de que lleguemos tarde.-le digo mirando a otro lado ocultando mi cara.

-es verdad llegaremos 5 minutos tarde, aunque no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a una damisela en peligro.-me dice con un guiño y noto que me queman las mejillas.

Empiezo el camino nuevamente y apretó a kero con mis brazos. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Ahora el rubor no se va de mi cara y el está al lado mío en su moto andando despacio… ¡porque no acelera y se da contra el poste! Respira Sakura… respira…

-Shaoran…

-¿Qué?- responde mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué música te gusta?-le pregunto para sacar un tema hasta llegar al colegio.

-De todo un poco… ¿Qué hay de ti Sakura?- me devuelve la pregunta.

-¡Yo igual! Aunque me atrae más la música en Ingles…- que casualidad…

-Estamos iguales entonces.-responde él y me mira unos instantes, pero me son eternos…

¡PUUM! Me acabo de estrellar contra un árbol… y me duele mucho T_T ¡Porque tengo que ser tan distraída! T_T

De repente siento los brazos de Shaoran por detrás tratando de levantarme… ¡MI CARA ESTA ARDIENDO! ¡DIABLOS!

-Jajaja creo que tienes que mirar por donde andas Sakura- me comenta con una sonrisa torcida ¡QUE HERMOSA SONRISA! Muestra cada uno de sus blanquecidos dientes… y esos huequitos que se le forman en las mejillas… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡Que estoy diciendo!

Me enderezo rápidamente y sigo el camino hacia el colegio más rápido… ¡Dios! ¡Que es lo que estoy pensando! Que orgullosa que soy u.u me duele la pierna pero finjo estar bien y noto que Shaoran me observa con un ojo… ¡JODER! Que molesto que es T_T

-Bueno me voy a parquear la moto nos vemos Sakura.- anuncia porqué hemos llegado a la entrada del colegio.

-Nos vemos Shaoran.- le digo y entro al colegio, me voy rápidamente a los gabinetes y guardo mis patines, mientras saco mis libros que utilizare hoy… Realmente tiene un hermosa sonrisa, pienso recordándola…

-Sakura ¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- me dice Tomoyo y me pongo totalmente nerviosa tapando con mis manos mis mejillas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No! ¡Cómo crees! ¡Seguro es por el sol!- miento.

- El sol aun no salido complemente.- dice con cara de… "Vamos no me puedes mentir" de todas formas no puedo mentirle me conoce perfectamente y tendré que decirle lo que paso esta mañana y porque camino un poco torcida T_T. Después de todo es mi mejor amiga… además de familia... y además de tener ese don… Jajaja que frustrante ¿no?

Nos vamos hacia nuestra aula y le voy comentando lo que sucedió desde que salí de mi casa hasta que llegue al colegio.

-¡WOW! Tuviste una buena mañana…- comenta Tomoyo pero yo no lo veo así… *Entramos al aula*

-Supongo, pero ahora me duele el tobillo… -le digo con una mueca de dolor T_T.

-Tendrías que ir a hacerte ver en la enfermería.- dice algo preocupada. *me siento en mi asiento, como siempre, en el fondo al lado de la ventana y Tomoyo al lado mío*

-Quizás… si me sigue doliendo iré en el primer recreo…-le digo haciéndola tranquilizar.- Tomoyo tengo que preguntarte una cosa a la salida…- le digo y ella entiende que es algo importante.

Tenemos Historia… el profesor me aburre, un hombre de cincuenta años con una calva en medio de la cabeza y pelo canoso explica lentamente y sin ninguna pausa... La primera hora se me hace interminable mientras observo el reloj y no dejo de sentí que me late el tobillo. Tic… Toc… Tic… Toc… las agujas del reloj y el dolor del tobillo me frustran mi débil intento de prestar atención a la clase.

[[En un desierto]]

-La Presencia es cada vez más fuerte y se manifiesta en puntos paralelos cada vez que intentamos rastrearla.- un hombre alto y fornido le dice a una mujer de presencia indomable.

-Se han dado cuenta…- dice para sí misma. –Quiero que se dividan en grupos diferentes y estén lo más posible cubriendo cada zona del planeta ¿Entendido?-ordena la mujer.

-Si mi señora.- dice el hombre con una inclinación.

[[En el colegio CLAMP Campus]]

El recreo empieza y decido ir a la enfermería por algo frio para el tobillo, no aguanto el dolor. Tomoyo me acompaña hasta las escaleras y se va a la biblioteca en busca de unos libros de biología para la siguiente clase. Lentamente pero sin mucho dolor bajo las escaleras, pero me sorprende ver la persona que está en la puerta.

* * *

**Hola! Lectores! Que tal este capitulo? Les gusto?! Actualizare el proximo para navidad..! Y Me pondre a trabajar el 100% en Vaciones! e_e jaja! Bueno DEJEN REVIEWS! QUE NO LOS COBRO, NI SENSURO! xDD **


End file.
